


You're Not Dating?

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beware of the smut, But kind of true, College AU, F/M, Modern AU, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Taang - Freeform, Taang all the way, This actually happened to me so I'm just going based off that, but I guess it still counts, i added smut, i changed the rating after someone told me about it, like a day later, lol jk that's a lil mean, major taang, makes that bitch his, mickey mouse waffles are important, might throw some Sukka in there somewhere, minor zutara, my bad - Freeform, no one is around, semi rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: Sokka and Katara mistakenly think that Aang and Toph are dating. Feelings start to grow and things occur. I dunno. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 310
Kudos: 205





	1. We're not Dating

Toph sits down in her usual spot in the cafeteria among her friends and begins to open her bag of chips and shoves a few in her mouth. When she glances up at them is when she notices that they’re all looking at her with questioning looks. 

“What?” she says through a mouth full of Doritos. 

“Where’s Aang?” Sokka says, nodding at the empty chair next to her. 

“I don’t know. Why are you asking me?” Toph says, setting her chips down and moves her chair a little closer to the table before picking up her pizza. 

“Well aren’t you guys dating?” Katara asks with a wrinkle in between her eyebrows. 

Toph stops mid bite to look at her, confusion written all over her face, “Why the hell would you guys think that?”

Sokka and Katara glance at each other, before shrugging. “You’re always together and you act kind of couple-y.” Katara says hesitantly. 

Toph plops her pizza back down onto the plate and wags a finger between Katara and Zuko, “You two are always together and no one says you’re dating.”

It was Katara’s turn to be confused before Zuko spoke up, “But, we are dating?” He says it like a question as if it was obvious and doesn't believe that she hasn't noticed. 

Toph raises her eyebrows in surprise before picking her pizza back up and biting off a piece. When Aang finally does show up to the cafeteria, he plops down beside Toph and grabs the chips off her tray. 

“Mmm, get this,” Toph says in acknowledgement of him showing up, “the siblings and Zuko think we’re dating,” she gestures to the three people sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

Aang chuckles a little, “Yeah, that’ll be the day.” He pulls a handful of chips out of the bag before throwing the mostly empty bag back onto Toph’s tray. “Can you imagine me and her actually dating and kissing? I don’t think we would last a day before murdering each other.” Toph laughs at this but nods her head in agreement.

The siblings look as confused as ever and Zuko is just shaking his head, stabbing his spoon into his cereal. Thinking the conversation is over, Aang shoves more Doritos into his mouth and leans over and to bump shoulders with Toph, who barely acknowledges him. 

“But, you’re together all the time and you act so couple-y!” Sokka says a little too loudly gesturing wildly to the bumping of shoulders they just did. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if Aang leaned over and kissed you!” Katara said. 

“Yeah, okay. On that thought, I’m going to go grab some food,” Aang says standing up, placing a hand on Toph’s shoulder as he passes behind her towards the food lines, "I'll be back my lover!" Aang calls out as he walks away. Toph just rolls her eyes and continues eating her pizza and picks up her phone to reply to a text.

\---------

Later, Aang and Toph are in the library doing homework. Well, Aang is doing homework, Toph is busy doodling on her notebooks. School always came easy to her and she never had to study. she only ever came to the library to keep Aang company. 

“Can you believe they thought we were dating?” Toph says quietly before turning her notebook towards Aang so he could pass judgement on her drawing. 

He glances up before smiling briefly at the badly drawn dinosaur she had doodled on her Anthropology notebook.

“I mean, I guess it’s not too shocking that they thought that. We do spend a lot of time together, and spend the night at each other's dorms.”

“Yeah, but all friends do that,” Toph mumbles before starting to draw another picture, sticking her tongue out to the side as she concentrates. “And what did you mean by ‘we wouldn’t last a day before we killed each other’? I’ll have you know that I’d make an amazing girlfriend.”

Aang chuckles while erasing a sentence before rewriting it neater. “Yeah, okay. Disturbing your boyfriend while he tries to do his homework isn’t very good girlfriend material,” he says, glancing up at her, giving her a pointed look.

“Whatever. I’d be a good girlfriend,” Toph mumbles before sitting back in her chair. 

A few hours pass as Toph messes around on some assignments that weren’t due for a while and Aang continues to study. When the library begins to close they pack up and start walking back to the dorms together. 

“Wanna hang out in the Commons and watch a movie?” Aang asks. The both of them happened to share a dorm building and the first floor was the Commons area. It had a bunch of games like air hockey, ping pong, a few arcade games, and a small “bowling alley” (really just some plastic pins set up with some tape marking the lane) on one side. On the other was a bunch of TVs and couches set up, and in the back wall was a makeshift kitchen with a few stoves and some sinks. Every dorm building had their own Common area on the first floor so that students wouldn’t all cram into one building. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll run upstairs and grab some blankets. Go grab one of the TVs and pick out a movie,” She says before running up the stairs, leaving him. 

When she gets back down stairs with the blankets, she finds Aang sitting in one of the TV rooms. It was rare to get one of the rooms without other people in them, so occasions like this were kind of special. 

She dumps the blankets on top of Aang before dropping down onto the couch herself. Aang arranges the blankets over them before settling back and starting the movie. Toph moves slightly closer to him so that they’re arms are touching and she is slightly leaning into him. They always slightly cuddled during these moments, so it was nothing new to him, but now, it just seemed more pronounced.

Ever since lunch, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Toph and the way they acted towards each other. He never noticed how they acted around each other until it was pointed out to him and the more time that he spent with her, the more obvious it became. He had been incredibly distracted during all of his classes and hadn't gotten very good notes written down. 

During the movie, he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, noticing little things about her. She has a faint spray of freckles spread over her cheeks and nose, the little piercing that is in her ear was the shape of a star, and how good she smelled. He thinks that he has noticed these little aspects about her before, but now, they were incredibly cute. 

A few times, she had caught him looking and just smiled at him before returning her attention to the screen. 

Sometime in the middle of the movie, Toph had laid her head on Aang’s shoulder and fallen asleep. He refused to move in fear of waking her up. Tired Toph is a scary Toph. 

At the end of the movie, Aang sits there for a little bit, trying to gain the courage to move her. Eventually, he takes a deep breath and sends a silent prayer out before he moves an arm behind her and under her legs. He somehow manages to pick her and all the blankets up in one go. Her head falls against his shoulder and she wakes up enough to place her arms around his neck.

He gets some random girl to push the elevator button and her floor number for him. As he stands inside the elevator looking at their reflection, he can’t help but think how good they look together. Sure the reflection is incredibly distorted, but even so, they looked like they belonged next to each other. 

When the elevator door finally opens to her floor and pulls him from his thoughts, he manages to get her down the hall and into her room without too much fumbling.

He lays her down on her bed, takes off her shoes, and gets her under the covers. Just as he is turning to leave, a hand shoots out from underneath the blankets and grabs his. 

“No, stay with me,” Toph sleepily says. 

“I don’t have any sleep clothes here, T.,” he whispers back.

“Like that’s ever stopped you before. Just sleep in your boxers,” she says before rolling over, facing away from him. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he sheds his clothes until he is down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbs into the bed behind her. 

Toph had somehow gotten incredibly lucky (i.e. her parents 'donated’ a shit ton of money) to have her own room. She had pushed the two twin beds together. Although there was a little more room, it was still pretty cramped and they had to be pressed right up against each other. 

As soon as he is under the blankets, Toph reaches behind her, finds his arm and pulls it to her, making him slide closer until he is pressed up against her back. Again, this is nothing new. Toph, no matter how tough she acted, was a sap on the inside and loved to be cuddled. He had discovered this pretty early on in their friendship, and the first time she had done it, he thought nothing of it, was just something natural between them. 

Whenever Aang moves closer to her, he holds his breath when certain parts of him press into her. After a few minutes, he begins to relax as sleep claims him. 


	2. We're Not Going to Date

“Why did you guys have to say something about it?!” Aang groans in an irritated voice, he was walking with Sokka to their shared class together. After him and Toph had woken up, they untangled themselves and started to get ready for the day: Aang to his dorm and Toph to the showers. The thought of him and Toph together still hadn’t left his mind and continued to bother him.

“Oh this is too good! It was only a matter of time before you two got together! I mean, we all thought you were already together, but that’s beside the point. The two of you would look so good together,” Sokka says, talking a little too loudly like always. 

Aang doesn’t say anything to this, but continues to trudge up the hill. Sokka looks over at him and notices the furrow between his brows.

“Hey, come on. What could really be the worst that happens? You two date and it doesn’t work out? Well then at least you’d know.”

“No, the worst that could happen is that we could date and it could be amazing. But then, something would happen and it blows up in both of our faces and I lose my best friend,” he says, slightly defeated. 

“Hmph… yeah that would be pretty bad,” Sokka nods in acknowledgement, “But, it could also turn out amazing,” he claps a hand on his friends shoulder. 

Across campus, Katara was attempting to have girl-talk with Toph while they sat in the foyer of one of the academic buildings, waiting for their next class. 

“It’s really not a hard question to answer, Toph. A simple yes or no will suffice. Do you or do you not see him as boyfriend material?”

“Dude, I swear, that is a totally loaded question and I’m not answering it.”

Katara throws a piece of wadded up paper at her in annoyance, “Well then what question  _ will  _ you answer???”

Toph tilts her head in thought for a second before saying, “If I’m willing to let you buy me lunch or not,” she smiles triumphantly at her avoidance of the subject. 

“Whatever, Toph. I can see in your body language that you do like him. I just don’t see why you don’t tell him.”

“Because, if I told him, then it could/would blow up in my face. I mean hypothetically of course.”

“Sure. Hypothetically. Well, hypothetically, it works out and you two end up together and everything is super amazing. You wouldn’t want to see if it does? Hypothetically of course.”

Toph stands, grabbing her bag, “Hypothetically, it’s never going to happen, so drop it and come buy me some food.”

Toph stalks off towards the dining area not waiting for Katara to follow. 

They stand in the line for a breakfast burrito, Toph sends a text to Aang asking if he could grab a sweatshirt for her during his next break and bring it to her at the cafeteria at lunch. He sends back a meme causing her to giggle under her breath. 

Katara looks over her shoulder to see what she is looking at, “Look! You two can’t even go a few hours without talking to each other. It’s honestly really cute.”

Toph shoots her a dark look before texting Aang again, ‘ **Katara won’t leave me alone about you and me dating** .’

Aang:  **Sokka is doing the same thing. It’s getting annoying**

Toph groans before pocketing her phone, a plan forming in her head as the line inches closer to the front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. We Can Pretend to Date

They’re sitting on Toph’s bed attempting to find something on Netflix when she proposes the plan to Aang. He has one arm behind his head while the other is flipping through movies and tv shows, when the question comes out of nowhere. 

He barely casts a glance at her before saying, “Dude. I know you like to read those cheesy ass romance novels, but that fake dating thing doesn’t work in real life. Someone always gets feelings and it blows up in their face.”

“Yeah, true. But, it won’t happen with us because we’re smart.”

“They say that, too,” Aang says, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

Toph huffs out a breath before crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall. “Well then, what do you suggest we do?”

“Why do we have to do anything?”

“Because, I’m tired of Katara acting like she knows me so well! And because it would be fun to mess with them. Come on Aang, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top? Pretty please with cherries on top with chocola-” 

“Fine! Oh my god, fine! Just shut up. We’ll go with your stupid plan. But, the minute it blows up in our faces, I’m saying I told you so.”

“Yes! Thank you! Okay, so, ground rules. Number one, if either of us start getting those fluttery feeling things, we tell the other,” Toph says, ticking off one of her fingers.

“You know they also say that in those crappy books,” Aang says, finally deciding on a movie and snuggling into the pillows. 

“Two. Nothing of the bases okay? No making out, no feeling me up, and certainly no oral or sex. Pretty much cuddling and those quick little kisses that everyone does.”

“Jeez. Are you sure this is really a good idea?” he raises an eyebrow at her.

“And number 3,” Toph says, holding up three fingers, “If someone, for any reason at all, wants this to stop, we do. No questions asked.” 

Aang makes a noise in agreement but doesn’t take his eyes off of the screen. Toph lays back against the pillows with only their thighs touching, watching the movie together. 

Halfway through, he rolls over onto his side, “How are we supposed to act in public to let it be known that we’re ‘dating’? If your crap plan is actually going to work, we need some sort of PDA,” he asks, poking the side of her face to get her attention. 

“I don’t know. Put your arm across my shoulders, kiss my cheek, pick a flower for me? That cheesy shit guys do for girls,” Toph says, swatting his hand away from her cheek. “They already thought we were dating, so it won’t be much more than our normal thing.”

Aang reaches down for the blankets and pulls them up and over himself before snuggling into her side. Toph hits the power mode on the tv remote and then slips down under the blankets as well, still on her back. 

She stares up at the ceiling as she listens to Aang fall asleep, his breath deep and even. She turns her head and looks at him snuggled up against her side, clutching her arm to his chest. A little smile appears on her face as she closes her eyes and uses the sound of his breathing as a lullaby. 

\------  
  


That following Monday at breakfast, they had sat in their regular spots at their table. They decided to wait a week so that it wouldn’t seem suspicious that they had gotten together so quickly after talking to their friends. 

Mornings were never Toph’s strong suit and always woke up in a bad mood and was dead on her feet for at least the first couple hours she was awake. While the group talked around her, she closed her eyes and leaned against Aang’s shoulder, hoping to rest for a minute while they finished breakfast. 

Placing her head on his shoulder wasn’t anything new that the friend group had seen, but what does make their eyes go wide is when he turns his head slightly and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head. A small smile appears on Toph’s face at the gesture before wrapping her arms around his bicep and cuddling it. Aang continues to talk to the group as if nothing strange has happened. 

Remembering the conversations from last week, Katara decides to keep her mouth closed. Sokka, on the other hand, is staring at the couple, barely blinking to make sure he doesn’t miss any other signs. Zuko, like always, is eating his cereal and watching the events unfold. 

Everyone finishes breakfast and they’ve all thrown away their trash, Aang and Toph are walking out of the cafeteria a little ahead of the rest of the group. As naturally as he can, he reaches over for her hand and laces their fingers together. 

Toph, stopping mid-sentence, looks up at him and smirks before continuing with her speech about the need for proper sex education in high schools so when people get into the real world, they know what to expect. 

Katara, Zuko, and Sokka are all following behind them, not missing a moment of their displays of affection. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but those two said that they weren’t dating and never would,” Zuko mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No, you heard correctly. Maybe that’s just another one of the ‘friendly characteristics’ of their friendship,” Katara suggests with a wave of her hand. 

When it was time for the couple to part ways and go to their respective classes, they turned towards each other for normal goodbyes. Toph said something and jerked her head in the opposite direction to which Aang laughed and brought her hand to his lips.

Even from where Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were standing, they could see the blush that formed on Toph’s cheeks before the couple began to walk in opposite directions. 

“Okay, that was definitely not a ‘friendly characteristic’” Sokka mumbled. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go talk to her, I’ll let you know,” Katara says before running to catch up with Toph. 

\------

Although they had done a few things that morning that suggested signs of a relationship, it all felt incredibly natural. Their hands seemed to fit together perfectly, her head on his shoulder felt comfortable, and even the small kisses he had placed on the top of her head seemed natural. 

When they had left the cafeteria, Toph purposefully made it so that her and Aang were a few feet ahead of the rest of the group. He had grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together without any instruction from her, which she couldn’t help but smirk at. 

“Okay, whenever we start going opposite ways, you gotta give me a kiss on the cheek, or something,” Toph says quietly. 

“Jeez, we really are laying this on thick,” Aang said with a laugh. 

The sidewalk split in three different directions, and from the corner of Toph’s eyes, she could see the other three stop in their tracks and watch Aang and her. 

“You wanna come over later? I’m going to buy the new Super Mario game,” Toph asks, nodding her head in the direction of the dorms. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll walk with you after dinner,” he says before lifting her hand to his lips. He makes him laugh at the blush that spreads across her cheeks.He drops her hand after a moment and they both start walking towards their own classes. 

Toph knew that either Katara or Zuko would come chasing after her to ask her what the hell was going on between her and Aang. She just didn’t expect to be slapped upside the head. 

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Toph yelled, glaring at Katara.

“What the hell was that in the cafeteria and the whole hand kissing thing?” she says, waving her hands dramatically. 

“What? Oh, you mean me and Aang? That’s old news,” Toph says dismissively with a wave of her hand.

“What do you mean ‘old news’?”

“Like, it’s old news, not that big of a deal, yesterday’s entertainment.”

“The hell it is! Last week, you were denying the feelings you had for Aang, and now all of the sudden, you guys are together?” Katara exclaims. 

“Yeah. I mean, it just kind of happened, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Katara huffs out, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Okay, well I’ll tell you about it later, I’m going to be late for class,” and with that, Toph begins to speed walk in the direction of her class, as if she actually cares about making it on time. 

_ Toph _ :  **We need to go over some details**

_ Aang:  _ **Was just about to text you that**


	4. We're 'Dating'

“Did Zuko or Sokka tell you about that party some frat house is throwing tomorrow night?” Toph asks. She’s hanging her head upside down off of Aang’s bed watching him attempt to beat a level on a Zelda game.

“Uhh, yeah, I think one of them mentioned it. Are we going to that?” Aang mutters, obviously distracted.

“Free booze is always a reason to show up somewhere. But, interacting with people is kind of a downer.” She rolls over onto her stomach and watches with little interest as Link falls to his death for the fourth time that evening. 

“Dammit, I can’t seem to get past that damn ridge,” he yells, throwing the controller onto the bed next to Toph who just rolls her eyes. 

Sitting up, she grabs the controller and begins going through the level that Aang had been working on all evening. She was bored watching him play this stupid level and also wanted to go do something else. 

When she comes to the ridge where Aang had always died, she effortlessly blows right through it before handing the controller back to him.

“There. Now, stop whining.”

He just stares at her in disbelief as she changes the TV from the Switch to Netflix. Toph gets comfortable on his bed, arranging the pillows to her liking and unhooks her bra underneath her shirt before pulling it off through the arm of her shirt. 

“So, the party. Katara is making me get ‘all prettied up’- her words not mine- and go with her, so yeah. If I have to suffer through that, so do you.”

Aang sits down on the bed next to her, placing his head on her shoulder, and looks up at her, “Do I have to get all prettied up, too?”

Toph snorts with a nod of her head, “Well yes. If I have to wear real pants, then so do you.That’s the rules of dating. Now, get off,” she pushes his head off of her shoulder.

It’s nearing midnight when Aang notices little snores coming from her. He reaches over to grab the remote and turns it off, placing it on the floor next to the bed and reaches up to switch off the overhead lamp he has stuck to his bed. 

Just before he settles back into the pillows, Toph moves so that her head is placed on his chest. He looks down at her, smiling a little when she nuzzles her face into his shirt and wraps his arm around her waist and closes his eyes. 

“Seriously. I don’t need to wear any makeup. I’m not trying to impress anyone,” Toph yells trying to dodge Katara’s makeup brushes. 

“Aang is going to be there!”

“So? He knows what I look like!”

Katara grabs her and sits her back in the chair in front of her vanity. “So, it’s nice to sometimes look done up. I want to see his jaw hit the floor when he sees you.” 

This time, when she comes at her with the make up brush, Toph only sighs loudly before allowing her to do her makeup. 

After what seems like an hour, Katara zips up her makeup bag, causing Toph to jump out of the chair, “Okay, let’s go! The guys are almost there.”

“No! We need to do your hair-” A loud groan interrupts her. She completely ignores it as she makes her sit back in the chair and begins to tame her hair, pulling it into a ‘stylish messy bun’, as she called it. 

“Okay, here, I picked these clothes out for you,” Katara hands her the clothes before turning and sitting at the vanity to do her own makeup.

Toph rolls her eyes before yanking on the dark green pants and pulling on the black shirt which were both uncomfortably tight. 

Katara sees her in the reflection of the mirror, pulling at the clothes, “What’s wrong?”

“They’re a little tight.”

“No, they just actually fit your body. Now go get those black heels from my closet and put those on.”

“Oh, no. Hell no. You’ve already got me in make up and a shit ton of bobby pins. I draw the line at heels,” Toph says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, come on! They’re actually really comfortable and they will complete the look! Please?! I will never ask this of you ever again,” Katara clasps her hands together.

“Fine, whatever. You owe me so big” Toph mumbles before walking over to her closet and yanking the shoes out before slipping them on her feet. 

She stands in front of the mirror and smooths her hands down the front of her thighs. She didn’t want to admit it to Katara, but she did look good. The dark red lipstick was a little much to her taste, but it really did look good.

Aang and the guys were standing on the lawn of the frat house with red solo cups in hand. He was in the middle of commenting on Sokka’s current dilemma with a girl when he spotted Toph and his mind went blank. 

She was wearing dark green skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. They both were much tighter than her normal clothes and seemed to hug her curves like they were a second skin. They emphasize her hips and chest; he had never noticed how curvy she is until this moment. 

Her hair was pulled up off of her neck and stacked on top of her head with small tendrils hanging down, framing her face. The makeup must have been done by Katara, but it highlighted her high cheekbones and made her light green eyes stand out, and the dark red lipstick pulled the entire look together. 

Zuko and Sokka both turned to see what he was looking at before chuckling and nudging him with their elbows. 

It seemed like she was walking towards them in slow motion. When she locked eyes with Aang, she smiled self-consciously and looked down at the ground while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Dude, close your mouth before a bird makes its nest,” Sokka leaned in to mutter. 

She finally seemed to make it to them and moved to stand beside Aang. With the heels on, the top of her head came to about his eye level. 

“What?” Toph asked, looking up into his eyes. 

“You look, um…” Aang’s voice trails off, still unable to form a complete thought. 

She looks down at herself before looking back at him, “Yeah, I know. I feel ridiculous.”

“No, no! That’s not what I was going to say. You look beautiful- I mean, you always look beautiful. It’s just, you look different. Not a bad different. It’s just different from how you normally look. I mean, I like how you normally look, don’t get me wrong, but this is nice, too…” he trails off again, unsure of how to dig himself out of this hole. 

Toph giggles before looking down again. He smiles a little to himself before he unconsciously threads his fingers through hers, pulling her closer.

“Ahhh, aren’t they adorable,” Katara coos across from them. Both Aang and Toph look over at her. Zuko has an arm draped over her shoulders and she has her arm around his waist, leaning into him. 

Zuko must be feeling the alcohol to be showing to be leaning onto Katara like that. He shoots her a dirty look for calling him out on the two of them were acting. 

“Right, I’m going to go find something to drink,” Toph says, wanting to get away from the spotlight of attention. 

When is out of ear shot, Aang looks over in shock at Katara, “What the hell did you do to her?”

Katara smirks at his reaction, “Nothing. Just brought out her beauty. She looks good, doesn’t she?”

Aang doesn’t respond but watches the sway of Toph’s hips as she walks away and if he didn’t know any better, he would think she was doing it on purpose. 


	5. We Do Stupid Things When We ‘Date’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter has some explicit shit. So everyone under 18 go away.

A few hours and several drinks later, the group had found themselves in the backyard around a fire pit. 

Katara was sitting on Zuko’s lap, a random girl was draped across Sokka’s, and Aang was sitting in the only remaining chair with Toph leaning back against his legs.

They were all fairly drunk and had been making fools of themselves during the night. 

“Come on, I have yet to see you guys kiss! I mean, besides little pecks. You guys are so adorable and I’m all for it,” Katara slurs. 

Neither Toph or Aang say anything, but awkwardly take sips of their drinks. 

“I’m just saying, as aggressive as Toph is, I would think that one of us would have walked in on you two at some point.”

Toph shoots her a death glare and then turns her attention to the fire in front of her. She rips out chunks of grass and throws them in the fire, watching them curl and burn. 

The truth was, neither Toph or Aang knew what to think about the other. Being a ‘couple’ seemed like the most natural thing for both of them, but really taking their friendship to the next level seemed like a step too far. Their views of each other hadn’t changed much, they were simply more aware of the other.

Continuing to stare at Toph and Aang, Zuko leans into Katara and whispers in her ear. She instantly perks up and claps her hands together, “Let’s play Truth or Dare.”

All the color drains from Aang’s face, Toph defiantly yells out, “You’re on!”

He leans down to whisper in her ear, “Dude. You know how this is going to play out. We’ll do a few rounds and let down our guard and then someone is going to dare us to make out. We’re walking into a trap.” 

Toph makes a face before saying, “What, are you afraid of a little lip action?”

“Psh. Not with you. I’m just saying this isn’t going to turn out the way you think it will.”

Toph waves him away with her hand and leans forward, “All right, I’ll dare first. Sokka,” he turns his attention away from the girl in his lap and gives her an irritated look, “I dare you to tell us about your first time.”

Sokka immediately groans and Katara yells out that she does not want to hear that about her brother.

“Fine. Fine. Because I know Toph, she won’t let this go,” the girl in his lap gives Toph an irritated look. “Alright, it was with this girl, Yue, when I was a puny 16 year old. We were going at it and everything was good, thought I was doing pretty well for my first time.”

Katara claps her hands over her hands and makes a disgusted noise.

Sokka continues on, ignoring his sister, “And right as I finish, her dad barges into the room and I make eye contact as I’m spilling into his daughter. I swear, the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

Toph and Aang are howling with laughter, Zuko is chuckling, and Katara’s face is bright red.

“Her dad dragged me out of the bed, stark-ass naked- I barely had enough time to grab something to cover myself- and he dragged me down the street to my dads house and banged on the door. My dad took it seriously in front of Yue’s dad, but as soon as the door closed, he was laughing too while I was wanting to die. And somehow, that was worse than being grounded.” 

The girl that was all over him one second had gotten up half way through his story and left their circle. Sokka hardly looked bothered by it since he was getting such a good reaction out of everyone. 

Once everyone started to calm down, Sokka said, still chuckling a little, “Okay, okay. Zuko. Since I already know your first time was with Katara,” a shudder runs through him at that thought, “I dare you to go get me a drink. Rum and coke please.”

Zuko shoots a death glare at him before picking Katara up off his lap and trudging back to the frat house to get a new drink for him.

“Okay. Okay. My turn. Toph. I dare you to make out with Aang. I want tongue action and ass grabbing, the whole thing,” Katara says giddily.

“I feel like that might be a bit extreme,” Aang mumbles.

“Nonsense. Come on, get up on your feet and kiss me like a man.”

They both stand in front of each other, Toph hopping a little, the alcohol in her system making her braver than she should be. As soon as they look into each other eyes, the excitement dies.

A second ago, Toph was all for this, proving their relationship, but now, standing here, she feels like this might be a step too far. 

“What are they doing?” Zuko whispers near Sokka when he comes back handing the drink to him. 

“Katara dared them to kiss. Like full on make out with tongue and ass grabbing and other shit, but they’ve been standing there for a minute or two.”

“Oh, this is going to end badly.”

“Come on, you two! We don’t have all night,” Katara yells at them, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Aang looks deep into Toph’s eyes and sees a slight nervousness, but gives him a subtle nod. They had agreed to not go further than gentle pecks on the cheeks or head and to never go towards any of the bases. They had talked about it multiple times, and yet, here they were, about to break that rule.

He feels deep in his chest that this is going to end badly. But, he also feels the anticipation and excitement of kissing her.

Aang slowly reaches up to cup her cheek before leaning in. He sees her eyes flutter shut before he closes his; he can hear her breath hitch when their noses bump against each other and his lips ghost over hers. He only hesitates for a fraction of a second before he is sealing her lips with his.

He didn’t have some life changing realization or feel fireworks going off or the whole world “disappears” like he heard about in movies and books. But, he did know that he didn’t ever want the kiss to end. The feeling of her pressing against him was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced. 

Her lips were soft but firm, the curve of her hip fit perfectly in his hand. He could feel her pushing up on her toes to get closer to him and her small hands fisting the front of his shirt.

She tilted her head, deepening the kiss slightly, running her tongue over his bottom lip. Opening his mouth to grant her access, she slides her tongue against his. His knees felt like they were going to give out at the feeling of her and the sensations she was giving him. 

Toph smirked into the kiss and he instantly knew what she was doing. They had done this kind of game before, seeing who would cave before the other. In this situation, he wasn’t sure what ‘the caving’ was, but he wasn’t about to lose.

Aang moves his hand from her cheek and grips her other hip, his nails digging into the fabric of her shirt. He pulls her closer by the hips before wrapping one arm around her waist and the other traveling to her ass.

He feels her falter slightly when his hand cups her and squeezes, but she instantly regains her composure when she moves her hands from the front of his shirt to around his neck. She bites at his lip slightly causing him to let out a low moan that only she could hear. 

Just as the kiss was beginning to heat up, it began to cool down. They slowed into softer and slower kisses just before they pulled back from each other. 

Toph pulls away from him but keeps her arms locked around his neck. He moves his hands from her backside to her hips. 

They stare at each other for a moment before letting the other go. Aang moves to sit in the chair again and Toph sits in his lap rather than in her original spot,hoping that no one will comment on the blush that is spread across both of their faces. 

“Woah, okay. That was a little intense. Didn’t think that you guys were going to go that hard. Uh, Zuko. Your turn,” Katara says, slightly embarrassed at watching them make out

Aang wraps his arms around Toph’s waist and leans his forehead between her shoulder blades. He had not expected the kiss to feel that good and now, his mind is racing and his heart is pumping hard. 

He feels Toph fidgeting in his lap, shifting every few seconds, and it takes all his concentration to not get hard.

Toph turn in his lap, looking down at him, and again, he is shocked by the makeup that adorns her face and was so distracted by her that he didn’t hear what she said. 

“Huh?”

Toph giggles, “I wanna go home.”

He notices how drunk she is, probably just as drunk as he was. There was no getting around the hangover that was going to torment them tomorrow. 

“Yeah, okay. I walked here with Zuko though.”

“That’s okay, I could use some fresh air.” 

Aang wrinkles his eyebrows at that statement since they were already outside and the air was pretty clear. 

Toph jumps off his lap, announces their departure, and grabs his hand to slead him towards the road that would take them back to the dorms. 

* * *

It was only a moment after they had closed the door to Toph’s dorm room that he had pushed her up against the closet and began kissing her. With his hands at her hips, he holds her in place as their kisses become hotter and hotter.

Toph winds her arms around his neck and presses her body flush against him, feeling him hard against her thigh. Her hands travel to just below his shoulders, and rolls him over so that she has him pressed against the bare wall and herself. 

She brings one leg up behind her and yanks off the heel before repeating with the other leg. Down to her normal height, Aang has to lean further down to keep his lips on hers. He pushes at her again and backs up her to her desk which she happily climbs up on. 

Now at a better height, Toph swipes her tongue against Aang’s lips like before and again gently slides her tongue against his. She bites gently at his lower lip, causing him to groan and pull her closer to him. 

Feeling the press of his jeans against hers creates a friction that is just on the edge of amazing. Her legs hook onto his hips, attempting to get the friction in just the right place. 

Aang moves his hands from her hips, smoothing up her waist, dragging her shirt up and leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingertips tease near the edge of her bra before Toph leans back and rips the shirt over her head. 

Immediately, their lips are back together, his hands seeming to be everywhere but not in enough places. He moves his lips from hers and makes a line across her jaw and down her jaw. Toph lets a moan slip past her lips when he gently cups her breast.

Wanting to feel more of her, Aang lifts Toph from the desk and places her down on the bed, her head resting against her pillows. 

He climbs on top of her, his mouth returning to her neck, biting and sucking a trail down to her chest and between the valley of her breasts. 

Toph grips the back of his head, arching up into him as he runs his hands down her waist before trailing back up. One of his hands massages her breast, while the other pulls down the cup of her bra. He runs his tongue over and around her nipple before taking it in his mouth. 

He sucks hard and bites down slightly, causing her to moan slightly and grip the back of his neck more tightly. 

His hand massages her other breast, rolling her nipple in between his thumb and index finger. He pops off her breast before moving to the other and repeating the same action. At some point, Toph reaches behind her to undo her bra and rips the offending material over the side of the bed. 

Aang begins to kiss his way down her stomach, stopping every now and again to suck and bite her slightly, leaving little marks in his wake. He reaches the top of her jeans, her hip bones protruding over the top of them. He sucks a mark into one of them while his fingers are busy unbuttoning her pants. 

He leans back onto his heels, pulling at her tight jeans, trying to get them off. Toph laughs at his struggle and kicks her legs in an attempt to help him. 

“If I wasn’t so turned on right now, I’d give you shit on how long you’re taking to get a girl unclothed,” she said, trying hard to hold back the laughter. 

“Whatever,” Aang replies, finally ripping her pants off her legs, “I’ll have you know, your pants wouldn’t be coming off if it weren’t for me.”

He grips her knees and pulls them apart before laying down between her legs.Her hips rise in anticipation of what is about to come so he snakes one his arms around her thigh so he can hold her hips down. With his other hand, he runings his finger up and down her still covered labia.

He hears her breath falter slightly as gently pulls her underwear to the side revealing her wet lips. The sight and smell of her is making his brain fuzzy with desire, but he pushes through his thoughts and brings his face closer.

Toph sits up on her elbows just as he runs his tongue up her slit, his eyes trained on hers. The action causes her to suck in a breath before shakingly lettng it out. 

Aang hums his approval before diving back in. He spreads her lips with two of his fingers and finds her little nub with issue. He licks another broad stripe up against her again before latching his lips onto her clit and flicking it with his tongue. 

She collapses back onto her back, reaching down with her hand to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. He could feel her nails scratching at his scalp as his mouth continued the assault.

He moved two fingers to slip inside of her, pumping slowly in time with the flick of his tongue. Toph lets out a loud moan and grinds her hips against his face at the new sensation.

A tightness begins to form in Toph’s lower belly, “Fuuuck, Aang, keep going, I’m about to-” her body goes completely still and Aang think’s she stops breathing for a second before a low moan comes from her lips. Her arching hips fall back onto the bed and she breathes heavily as he moves from between her legs and starts making his way back up her stomach, leaving open mouth kisses along the way.

Toph grabs his face and pulls his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss before reaching down between them and undoing his belt and attempting to shove his pants down. Aang lets out a quiet laugh at her eagerness and stands up from the bed to shimmy out of his pants and underwear before climbing back onto the bed. As he moves to hover over her, he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it towards the end of the bed. 

They look each other in the eyes for a moment before she grips the back of his neck and pulls him down into another kiss. She feels him line himself up with her entrance before pulling back from the kiss. 

“Are you sure about this, T.?” he breathes out. 

“No… but do it anyways,” She smiles. 

Aang chuckles before ducking into another kiss and slowly pushes into her. She breaks the kiss and moans against his lips. Toph’s hands run down his shoulder and onto his biceps as she feels him pull out and slowly push back in again.

She is so warm and tight that it takes almost all of his concentration to not thrust into her with reckless abandon and end this before it even got started. 

Toph moans softly in his ear as he slowly thrusts in and out, her heels locking together at the small of his back. 

“Faster,” she grunts out.

Aang places a hand on the bed beside her head and begins to thrust harder and faster. He feels he rock her hips up to meet his, causing the bed to rock and the cheap metal headboard to hit the wall. 

He grabs one of her legs, unwrapping it from his hips, and pushes it up against her chest. Toph pushes her head back into the pillow, arching her neck up, a soft moan coming from her lipsfrom the new position. He leans down and places open mouth kisses there before biting down softly.

“God, Aang. I’m going to- fuckkk. Keep going,” Toph pants out. He can feel her clenching around him, her nails leaving marks down his back and bicep. 

He moves her leg that is pressed against her chest out to the side, opening her wider. She screams out his name when he hits that spot inside of her just right. 

He buries his face in her neck when he feels her orgasm hit her. She becomes impossibly tight, making it hard for him to continue to thrust into her. 

Feeling her cum around him triggers his own release. He groans at the feeling and bites down on her shoulder from the pleasure, his hips thrusting against her a few more times before he collapses against her, completely spent. 

Neither of them for a moment, just holding each other before Aang rolls off of her. They lay next to each other in complete silence before Toph starts quietly giggling which progressively gets louder until she is holding her stomach, laughing hard. 

Aang just watches her before he too starts laughing. They manage to get parts of sentences out before launching back into fits of laughter. 

“Did we seriously just-“

“What the hell-“

“Did you-“

When the laughter finally calms down and they lay staring at the ceiling together, Aang says, “So we didn’t use a condom.”

He feels her shrug, “I have one of those implants.”

He hums in acknowledgment before turning on his side, “Are we going to talk about this?”

Toph mimics his movement and presses her back against him, grabbing his hand and pulling it to her chest.

“Yeah, we probably should. But, not right now,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Aang nods and snugs his face into the back of her neck, “Okay. But, just so you know, I told you so,” he says, just on the edge of sleep. He feels her giggle in response just before he completely succumbs to sleep.

The next morning, Aang awoke from a deep sleep from the light streaming in through the window. He let out a deep groan from the headache that was already pounding away in his head. 

He could feel Toph pressed against his front and knew that she was going to feel the same way when she woke up. 

He pressed his face into the back of her neck, inhaling her scent when he realized something: neither of them were wearing clothes. 

He jerked back from her as if she was hot to the touch and pressed himself against the wall next to the bed. The sudden movement jolts Toph awake, and she turns and looks over her shoulder at him.

She took in the sight of his naked chest, the feeling of the blankets resting against her bare body, and the clothes that littered the floor before she looked back over at Aang, “Well, I guess that happened.”


	6. We Haven't Talked About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and I just want you to know... when you comment on my stuff, it really makes my heart so happy. I don't care if it's just a thumbs up or a single word, I read each and every one of them and I love them... and I also stalk your page to see what you're reading and if you possibly have written/bookmarked a fic I haven't read. Sorry.

Toph throws back the blankets and stands up.

“Fuck, Toph!” Aang yells, throwing up an arm to cover his eyes from her stark nakedness.

“Oh, whatever. You saw this and more last night,” she says back, walking over to her closet and pulling out an oversized tshirt and some underwear. She also grabs him a pair of his boxers that she had stolen last time she slept at his place and tosses those over to him. 

He catches them from the air and grumbles as he pulls them on before falling back onto her bed and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Beside him, Toph collapses on the bed moaning about her headache.

“How can you be so focused on your headache when we slept together not even 12 hours ago?!”

“Easy, like this,” she lets out another miserable groan causing Aang to laugh slightly before groaning from his own pounding head. “It’s really not as big of a deal as you’re making it, dude. So we slept together. We’ve been through worse.” Toph mumbles out, trying to keep her voice low. “I think they have Mickey Mouse shaped waffles in the Cafeteria, wanna go get some?”

He lets out a sigh at her avoidance of the subject but agrees. They head to his room first, where Toph grabs his sunglasses for herself, and goes over to his closet mirror to fix her sex/bed hair. She gathers all her hair on top of her head in a bun when she notices the dark mark on her neck. 

She immediately whips around and chunks the closest item at hand at him, which happens to be a half empty water bottle. It hits him in the middle of the back causing him to jump slightly before he turns toward her and shoots her a nasty glare. He is just about to pick the bottle back up and throw it at her in retaliation, but then he sees what she is so upset about.

Aang walks over to her and rubs his thumb over the hickey that is at her pulse point. After a moment, a shitting eating grin comes onto his face as laughter starts to bubble from his chest. 

“Oh, you so deserve that though!” he says in between bits of laughter. 

“Excuse me? Why do I deserve to have a hickey from you on my damn neck?” she raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

“This whole dating thing was your idea so now you get to live with the evidence,” he flicks her in the shoulder. 

“You have evidence too, dipshit. You have scratches down your arms.”

Aang wrinkles his brow before looking down and sure enough, there are several obvious red lines that leave trails along his biceps. Another smile breaks out on his face before looking back up at her, “Oh, you must have really enjoyed it then, leaving that kind of mark. Do tell, how good was I?” he asks with a laugh poking her sides. 

Shock and surprise flicker on Toph’s face before she is hitting him repeatedly yelling about how gross he is, “God, you’re such a boy!” which only makes him laugh harder. 

* * *

Over the next two days, interactions between the two had been a little awkward. Every time they touched was accompanied with blushing and stiffness. The others had taken notice but never comments on it, just figuring it would sort itself out. 

With midterms starting next week, the group met up at the library to study together to try and keep each other focused and motivated. 

Toph finishes going through the powerpoints for one class in record time and sits back for a quick break, tightly crossing her arms over her chest. She looks around at the rest of the group, their heads bent low over their work, quietly studying.

Her eyes wander over to Aang who is sitting directly beside her. She could just barely see his profile from the way she is sitting. 

Thinking back to the other night when they had sex, she didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she actually really enjoyed it, had enjoyed _him_. 

The feeling of his weight on top of her, his smell, the feeling of him inside her, seeing the most intimate part of her had been so intoxicating, more so than the alcohol. She honestly wouldn’t mind a repeat of that night, maybe sober so she can fully feel all of it and remember every detail, to not be so sloppy. 

The ‘relationship’ they were pretending to have was making it more and more difficult for her not to jump him when they were alone. The little head kisses and his arm slung over her shoulder would make her blush or stutter in a sentence which was _not_ okay.

Having Katara and the rest of the group off their backs about ‘dating’ was a big relief in itself. No more pressure from the others to hook up with him, no ‘girl-talks’ with Katara that would certainly be taken out of context. But now, she wishes she could talk to someone about this dilemma she is having. 

She is still staring at him when Aang turns his face towards her and smiles a little. Toph's face instantly turns pink having been caught staring at him while those thoughts were going through her mind. 

“Why are you blushing so hard?” he whispers at her. 

“I am not!” she whispers back at him.

He snorts through his nose and smiles, holding his hands up as if he surrenders. He leans back in his chair until his shoulder brushes against hers. 

“Whatever. Can I sleep at your place tonight? I spilled my ramen on my bed earlier today and still haven’t done the laundry,” he asks, his voice rumbles as he talks in a low tone, his voice has a slight vulnerability to it. 

“Since when have you asked to sleep over, normally you just show up,” she mumbles before glancing over and makes eye contact with him. She instantly knows why he is asking: they would be returning to the scene of the crime together, which they hadn’t done since it happened two nights earlier. 

“Oh. Right, uh, yeah. You can come over,” her blush had just begun to fade but it instantly sprang back up, coloring her face bright red. He just smirks at her before sitting back up and continuing on with his studying. 

Toph takes in a deep breath through her nose. They still haven’t talked about it and she was hoping to keep it that way. Talking about it will just bring out some emotions she doesn’t want to acknowledge just yet. 

Maybe she just needs to get it out of her system. One good fuck so that its done and she is coherent enough so she knows that she doesn’t want to be with Aang. This half-ass plan is forming in her head and she actually begins to think it could work. 

She stares at Aang for a little longer before she leans back towards the table and pulls up her next class. 

* * *

Aang had really expected Toph to call off the whole ‘dating’ thing the moment they woke up, but instead, they pretty much acted like nothing had happened. Of course, there were some awkward fumbling moments. Like earlier, when his hand had brushed across her breast or when she had made some smart comment about a girl wanting to take him to bed. 

He really wanted to get past this stage and go back to how they were; platonically cuddling when they watched netflix or hanging out at each other's dorms, which is why he asked to sleep over. He didn’t really spill ramen on his bed, he just needed some excuse to get her alone and hopefully move past this. 

If they got back to how they were before, then everything would go back to normal, he is sure of it. 

But, sleeping with her had been pretty great if he is really honest with himself. He can't quite get rid of the feeling of her skin on his or the way she had tasted was incomparable. 

No. No, he needed to get these kinds of thoughts out of his before he goes over to her place. He glances over at her; she is holding her head on her head while chewing on her lower lip, her eyes trained on the computer screen. Her hair is in a braid that falls over her shoulder and large pieces are falling around her face and out of her braid. 

He didn’t know what he would do if he lost her friendship. He has to get his head on straight and sort all of this out with her before they crash and burn.


	7. It's Only Slightly Awkward Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. Sorry it took so friggin long for this next chapter... I really don't have an excuse for myself. As always, let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always appreciated. <3

The walk back to Toph’s dorm is quiet and just on the edge of awkward. Toph is slightly relieved that he hasn’t tried to talk on the way back, the plan of jumping him once they get back is still circling around her head, and if they talked, the plan might accidentally slip out. 

Once they are through her door and have slung their backpacks down, Toph turns towards him, determination on her face. She can see that he is about to say something, but before he has the chance to, she grabs him by the back of neck and pulls him down to her, crashing their lips together. 

At first, Aang kisses her back, completely lost in the sensation before he realizes what he is doing and rips his lips from her, slightly pushing her back as well. 

“What the hell, Toph?!” he yells, completely bewildered.

“What?” she asks as if she doesn’t know what he is talking about. They just stare at each other, the tension in the air thickening with each passing second. 

“Why did you kiss me?” his voice is serious, not breaking eye contact with her. She doesn’t reply to him, but also doesn’t break eye contact. His eyes flit down to her throat as she visibly swallows.

“Toph. Why did you kiss me?”

Without missing a beat this time, she says, “I need it. I need you. Just once more.” 

She can see the disbelief on his face for a half a second as his eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She sees the determination on his face as he takes one large step forwards her, one of his hands cupping her face while the other grabs her waist and pulls her to him.

He kisses her deeply, both of them getting lost in the sensation before he pushes her back again. 

“No. No Toph, we can’t.”

“And why not?” She yells, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Because we’re friends! Friends don’t do this, they don’t sleep with each other.”

“Okay, but we did and we’re fine!”

Aang rubs a hand over his face, “You cannot seriously believe we’re _fine._ ” When he sees that she shows no indication that she knows what he is talking about, he groans. “Yesterday, you made a joke that Ally Scvrek want to, and I quote, ‘Fuck me until her vag bled’. Which, yeah, was funny, but we both know it felt weird after you said it.”

“So it’s a little awkward between us, so what?” Toph mumbles, throwing her hands up. 

Aang fixes her with a serious look, “T. we’re not screwing ourselves over that way.” As much as he enjoyed sex with her, he was not about to throw one of the best things that ever happened to him out the window. They were already pushing it with the fake relationship that she insisted on. 

She looks away and crosses her arms over her chest and huffs out a breath, “Fine. Whatever.” 

They stand there together in the middle of the room looking everywhere besides each other. 

Finally, unable to handle the awkwardness that has started between them, Toph sighs and says, “Sooo… you wanna bake some brownies?” 

Aang looks over at her and a small smile appears on his face. Anytime they have a fight, they always make brownies from scratch in the Commons. It is always super difficult to do so because the ovens are so old and there is never enough counter space to properly mix the ingredients together. But, for some reason, it always seemed to bring them back together. 

* * *

After the brownies are in the oven, Toph hops up onto the very small section of counter space with the mixing bowl in her lap. She drags a finger along the bottom of the bowl, gathering leftover brownie mix onto her finger and popping it in her mouth and sucking it off. She has her phone in her other hand playing some game.

Aang doesn’t think she realizes what she is doing, or how much that small action is turning him on. He just leans against the wall opposite of her with his arms crossed and just watches as she drags her finger along the bottom of the bowl again before bringing it to her lips. She licks the majority of the mix off of her finger before sucking the remainder of it off. She slowly pulls her finger out of her mouth before dipping her finger and getting more. 

He swallows hard. There is no way he should be getting worked up over her doing something so simple, and she doesn’t even know she is doing it. 

He must make a noise because Toph quickly looks up from her phone and makes eye contact with him. 

“What?” 

Not trusting himself to say anything, he just shakes his head and looks down at the floor.

The timer for the oven goes off and before he can move towards it, Toph is jumping down from the counter, grabbing an oven mitt, and bending at the waist to grab the brownies from the oven. She plops them down on the small counter before shaking off the oven mitt. 

He knows she is talking to him, probably asking if he is wanting to watch a movie when they get back upstairs or if he could hand her the paper towels, but whatever she is saying isn’t reaching him. 

Instead, he is still staring at her, or rather, at her ass. 

The sweatpants she had stolen from him in no way give her any shape, she is much too petite for that. But, when she had bent over, he remembers how firm it was the other night when he gripped her ass in his hands. How her hips had swayed as she walked away from him to go get a drink when she had first arrived at the party.

Her crop top rises just a little and he can see the curve of her back and the two small dimples in her lower back. He doesn't remember seeing those the other night, but instantly wants to press his thumbs into them while he grips her hips. 

He swallows thickly, trying to force down the lump in his throat. God. He wants her. Badly. Why the hell did he turn her down earlier?

No. No. They can't do that again. They are friends. Only friend. Only friends who are faking dating to get everyone off their backs. 

She turns around, the brownies cut and stacked on a plate. How long was he staring at his best friend's ass? He quickly adverts his eyes up to her face and thanks any and every god that she was not paying attention to him.

Aang is distracted the whole way back to her room, not listening to her bitch about some assignment a professor had assigned her. They get inside her room and he makes his way over to her bed and sits down awkwardly.

Toph sets the plate of brownies down on the nightstand and puts her hands on her hips and stares down at him. 

“Okay, what?” Her eyebrow is cocked and he can see she won’t take ‘nothing’ as an answer. 

“Uh… so about earlier-” he starts.

“Fuck, Aang. We talked about it. I get it, okay? We don’t have to do it, it was a stupid idea anyways. Can we just move past it already?” With that, she scoops up the remote from her bed and stands next to the night stand while scrolling through netflix.

He looks over at her from where he is perched on the edge of her bed. She’s chewing on her thumbnail, her eyes trained on the tv, and her shirt is too short to cover the bruise he had sucked into her skin at the top of her hip. Seeing that is what does him in. 

He stands and grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him, cupping a hand on the back of the neck, and presses his lips to hers.


	8. We Kind of Screwed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey you! Are you 18+??? Np? Then you better get your butt out of here because this chapter is 100% smut and none of you youngins should be reading that stuff

_ He stands and grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him, cups a hand on the back of the neck, and presses his lips to hers.  _

It seems that as soon as he moved off of the bed, Toph knew what he was doing because she reached her arms out to him and immediately pulled him to her. Their kisses were heated, more so than they were the other night. 

She backs him up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sits down hard so she can climb into his lap, her thighs on either side of him. 

Aang runs his hands up and down her sides, feeling her lithe body in his hands as she moves against him, rising on her knees ever so slightly before settling back in his lap. 

He lays back, on the bed, pulling Toph down with him. His fingers grip her hips, nails digging into her skin as she grinds against him. He slides his hands down her thighs slightly before going around and gripping her ass as she rocks her hips back onto him. 

She reaches behind her and peels his hands off of her, threading their fingers together and pushing them above his head and into the mattress. Doing this causes her hips to lift slightly off of him which only makes him buck up towards her. 

He can feel her smirk into the kiss and pulls away slightly from his lips, “I thought you said this was a bad idea.”

Aang doesn't open his eyes when she speaks but instead tries to chase her lips. Realizing she is waiting for a reply, he mutters back, “Yeah. But like you said, one more time to get it out of our system.”

Toph smirks down at him and reattaches their lips, one of her hands on the mattress next to his head to hold herself up slightly. She brings her other hand up and traces his jawline before moving her hand to slide under his sweatshirt, fingers ghosting over his skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

He reaches out for her again, gripping her hips and flips them over so he is now hovering over her. A peal of laughter escapes her at the movement and he settles between her legs, kissing her again, both of them smiling. 

“Do you not think this is a bad idea,” Aang whispers to her. Their faces are inches apart and he can’t stop looking at her. He’s thankful they had turned on the light when they came into her dorm so that he could see every part of her and every expression that came across her face. He traces a finger over her temple and moves a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, no. This is a terrible idea. But, we seem to be all about those,” Toph whispers back, her eyes not leaving his lips. He laughs slightly through his nose before leaning down and kissing her. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and arches up into his kiss. He runs a hand down her waist and grips a little tighter as his hand passes her hip. He trails his fingers on the outer edge of her thigh before cupping the back of her knee and dragging it up to wrap around his waist. 

He rolls his hips into her making her break the kiss and suck in a sharp breath as he grinds against her. Aang takes the opportunity to kiss and suck at her neck since he is denied access to her lips. 

He kisses at the top of her chest where the collar of her shirt rests. He feels her reach her hands down to pull her shirt off, but he swats them away. She lifts her head and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I want to do that,” he says, his eyes boring into hers, “I want to do all of it.”

Toph drops her head back down onto the bed. The intensity in his eyes was too much for her. She had never seen him like that before, his eyes, normally a light grey, were so dark like a cloud during a thunderstorm. 

Aang pulls her shirt up slowly, kissing each new spot of skin that is revealed to him as the shirt completely leaves her body.

A small groan escapes him, he was not expecting her to be wearing a black lace bralette. Even though he knows that she only wore it for comfort, it sends a new surge of arousal through him, making him buck into her again. The black in contrast with her ivory skin is amazing and he drags his tongue over the lace before biting at her nipple through the material. 

Toph grips the back of his head, a gasp coming from her. He is about to pull the material to the side but she stops him, a slight blush coming up on her cheeks. 

“Can we uhhh…,” she bites her lip, not looking him in the eyes, “Could we maybe turn out the light before we do anything?”

A wrinkle in Aang’s brow appears, confused as to why she would want the light out. Her hands move to cover herself a little more and he instantly understands. She’s self-conscious of her body.

The thought that she, of all people, was self-conscious is a total shock. She acts so confident in her day to day life that her being embarrassed to be seen is astonishing. 

“Toph. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re so beautiful. Let me show you how beautiful you are,” the blush continues to spread across her face and down her chest. Aang smiles a little and kisses her deeply, running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

When he pulls back, he looks into her eyes, asking the silent question. 

Toph bites her lip but nods her head in agreement, a shaky laugh comes out when he immediately smiles and makes his way back down to her chest.

He wastes no time in pulling her bralette off of her and taking one of breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple. She places her hand back on his head, pulling him closer to her.

Aang takes her other breast in his hand, gently massaging it and pops his mouth off of her other breast. He kisses his way across her breast, between the valley of them, and to her other breast, repeating the same action. 

He takes her nipple in between his fingers and rolls it slightly making Toph cry out in pleasure. She can feel him smile against her chest. He moves his head back, biting down on her nipple making her cry out from the slight pain he gives her. It’s the type of pain that also brings a shocking pleasure. 

He moves down from her chest and sternum to her stomach. He nips and kisses random spots, his hands running up and down her sides, making goosebumps appear. He approaches her hip bones, sticking out over the top of his sweatpants. He can see the old bruise fading.

He smirks to himself and decides to leave a matching one on her other hip bone. Toph is clutching the bed sheets beside her and occasionally gripping his shoulder, her nails biting into his skin. 

When Aang is confident that the hickey will be visible to everyone in a five mile radius if she lifts her shirt, he begins tugging off her sweat pants. When they are finally off, he glances up at Toph and see that she is covering her face with her hands, a blush showing itself through her fingers.

He frowns at this and pulls her hands from his face. She, again, refuses to meet his eyes. He smiles slightly before cupping her cheek and tilting her head up, making her make eye contact. 

“We can turn off the lights,” he says, his voice a low rumble. 

Toph appears to think this over for a moment before she slowly shakes her head, “No, I want to see you, too.”

A smile breaks across Aang’s face and he leans down to kiss her, losing himself again in her lips. 

His hand travels from her cheek, down her stomach and dips below her panties, brushing through a little bit of hair.. Toph makes a noise from the back of her throat and pulls away, clenching her thighs together a little.

“Oh god, I haven’t shaved in awhile, I’m so sorry, you don’t have to- we don’t have to… I mean-”

“Hey, I can’t tell you how much I don’t care about whether or not you have shaven recently.”

Tension can be visibly seen leaving her shoulders and an expression crosses her face, an expression he isn’t able to exactly name at the moment. 

He dips his middle finger through her folds, already soaked, before grazing over her clit. A tremble runs through her body and her legs fall open a little bit more for him. 

Toph pushes up and grabs him by the neck and brings him down for another kiss while he runs his finger over her one more time, gathering her wetness before dipping his finger near her opening, just barely penetrating her.

She gasps into the kiss at the feeling and bucks up slightly, trying to get him to touch her more, but he just pulls his hand away. They pull apart from their kiss slightly and he rests his forehead against hers.

“Aang, don’t start with that teasing shit.”

He smirks against her lips before pushing his middle finger inside her slowly, watching her face as she welcomes the intrusion. He pumps in and out a few times before he adds a second finger, causing her to groan and arch her back. 

Aang leans his head down and kisses her neck, and trails his head down to suck on the skin on her collarbone. He continues to pump his fingers in and out at a slow pace, her hips bucking in time with him. Once he is satisfied with the mark that he has left, he moves his head down towards her pelvis. 

He glances up at Toph who has her head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut as he pulls his fingers from her and peels her panties from her. Throwing them over his shoulder, he settles on his stomach and licks a broad stripe up her center. She arches her back in response to the new sensation and one of her hands reaches down to his head, threading her fingers through his short hair, and pulling slightly.

“Fuck, Aang. Do that again,” her voice comes out breathy and just on the edge of a moan.

He leans back and licks her again, before wrapping his lips around her nub and sucking gently. She lifts her hips up slightly from the bed but he just wraps his arm around her thigh and holds her down. 

She tastes the same way as she did last time, if not better. He doesn’t think he could ever get enough of her, of the way she smells, tastes, or sounds. 

He slowly picks up the speed at which he is thrusting his fingers into her and starts to curl them slightly, brushing against that spot inside of her that makes her arch her back. He pulls his lips away and flicks his tongue on her clit, going in time with his fingers. 

The hand on the back of Aang head tightens its hold, nails dragging along his scalp as her moans change in pitch. 

Toph opens her thighs a little farther, trying to get him closer, pulling on his head as if it would do something. 

“Fuck, Aang. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m almost-” she cuts herself off, her back arching higher off the bed, her thighs shaking slightly, and her breathing stops as she climaxes.

As she comes down, her breathing becomes labored and her legs try to close around Aang’s head as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her, milking her orgasm. 

Just as her breathing starts leveling out, Toph’s phone rings, ‘Holding Out for a Hero” blasting from her speaker. 

“Fuck, that’s Katara,” she breathes out. Aang moves out from between her legs and hovers over her face.

He leans down and kisses her, pressing his tongue into her mouth so she can taste herself. She moans into the kiss as he pulls his fingers from her and brings them up to her mouth. 

She immediately grabs his hand and opens her mouth, sliding his two fingers in, dragging her tongue across them. She licks them clean just like she had done with her own fingers and the brownie mix from earlier. 

Aang watches her, his pupils blown wide, with a sort of hungry look in his eyes. He groans softly when she slowly pulls his fingers out of her mouth and kitten licks the tip of his middle finger. 

The ringtone from Toph’s phone stops, is quiet for a few seconds before it starts back up. 

“Shit, what does she want?” Toph mutters, reaching up and grabbing her phone off the nightstand and hits the ‘accept’ button, bringing the phone to her ear. 

“What?” she asks, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice as Aang starts to kiss at her neck, sucking another mark into her skin, this one at the base of her ear. 

“I was just checking on you. You and Aang have been acting a little weird and I was just wanting to see if everything was okay.” Katara says casually, completely oblivious to what they were doing. 

Aang runs a hand down Toph’s stomach and drags his fingers through her folds again, gathering her wetness onto his finger.

She claps a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from her mouth. 

“We’re fine. We just, you know…” Toph says, her voice breaking on the last word as Aang presses his finger into her again and slowly pumps it in and out. 

“Are you sure? You both blush super hard every time you look at each other and it’s just super awkward between- Oh my gosh! You didn’t!”

Aang adds another finger and begins to speed up his pumps and moving down to suck one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, pulling slightly with his teeth. 

“What? What didn’t I do?” Toph asks, not entirely paying attention to the conversation, but instead is swatting Aang away with her hand. 

He just chuckles and moves back up to her neck, leaving open mouth kisses there and continues to pump his fingers out at a slow pace. 

She can feel her next orgasm building in her lower belly, and prays that he will slow down enough so she can finish this conversation. 

“You two totally had sex!” Katara yells into the phone. Toph can hear someone say something in the background, probably Zuko.

“Uh… Wha-what makes you say that?” she stutters out. Aang pushes his thumb against her clit, rubbing in slow circles.

“Because I know you! What happened?! I want details. You know, I noticed Aang did have some scratches on his arm but I totally didn’t ever think that you two did it! How was it, was he any good?”

Aang chuckles slightly against her neck; he can just barely hear Katara’s voice from the phone.

“Yeah, Toph, was I any good?” he asks, and speeds up the pumping of his fingers. 

She tries to push him away from her, her breathing becoming labored. “Oh my god! Was that him?! Can he hear me right now?” Katara yells into the phone. 

“Uh, yeah. That-that’s him. Uhh… yeah,” she says, losing her train of thought. 

Again, Aang laughs and takes the phone from Toph, “Hey, ‘Tara. She’ll call you back. We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

Her tiny voice can be heard screaming as he pulls the phone away from his ear, presses the end button, and throws the phone on the floor. 

He speeds up his fingers again adding more pressure with his thumb to her clit. Toph’s eyes screw closed as she gets closer and closer to her climax. Her walls start to clench around his fingers and Aang presses his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as she cums.

When she finally comes down from her high, her eyes remain closed and he presses kisses all over her face- her closed eyelids, her nose, forehead, cheeks, jaw, and her lips again. 

Toph’s eyes flutter open and sees that he is on the verge of laughter, “What?”

“You handled that phone call like a champ, I’m so proud.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. You could have stopped, you know.

“Oh, and you wouldn’t have hit me if I did stop?”

Toph takes a moment to think about that. She raises her eyebrows in agreement before grabbing his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. When they pull apart, Aang rests his forehead against hers.

“Why are you still fully clothed?” She whispers against his lips.

“You think you can go again?” he asks, his eyebrows raising slightly. In response to his question, she starts pulling at his sweatshirt, trying to get him to take it off. 

He pulls the material over his head and sits on his ass to pull off his sweat pants and boxers. Toph takes the opportunity to climb on top of him as he struggles to get his boxers off of his feet. 

She stands on her knees over him until he settles beneath her, his fingertips running up and down the sides of her thighs. He stares up at her and she down at him, daring the other to move, for the other to cave first. 

Aang reaches for one of her hands and pulls her down to him. As soon as his hand had touched hers, her face broke out in a grin. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for too long. 

Toph puts her hands next to his head on the mattress, holding herself over him, her hair falling over her shoulder, creating a dark curtain. Slowly, she lowers her head until her nose just barely grazes his before closes the distance between them. She slowly works his mouth open with hers and slides her tongue along his, coaxing a soft moan from him.

“It’s my turn,” she mumbles against his lips

“Wha-” Aang starts, but when she starts moving down his body, leaving small kisses every now and then, dragging her tongue over a scar on his stomach, and looks up at him through her lashes, he understands what she means.

“Fuck, T.” From the corner of her eye, she sees his hands gripping and releasing the sheets over and over again. 

Toph wraps her hand around him, pumping a few times, loving the sounds she pulls from him with a simple twist of the wrist. She glances up at him once more before sliding her mouth down over him and wrapping her small hand around what she can’t take. 

Aang can barely control himself, almost bucking up into her mouth. He looks down at her and nearly cums for the sight of watching himself disappear into her warm mouth. He gathers all of her hair in one hand and to keep it out of the way as she continues. 

He feels her do something with her tongue and he pushes his head down into the pillow unable to watch her anymore. He feels the familiar knot forming in his stomach and knows he is close. How is he already so close? She just barely started.

“To-Toph. I’m close,” he mutters, his voice strained at keeping it level. 

She doesn’t pull off though, but instead, quickens her movements. She, somehow, takes him deeper into her mouth, he can feel himself touch the back of her throat. She hollows out her mouth, creating a vacuum in her mouth. 

“Fuuuu-” Aang starts to say but he cuts himself off with an audible gasp as he feels himself cum and shooting his load down Toph’s throat. 

She bobs her head a few more times, pulling the last little bit from him before popping off and looking at him with a proud smile on her face. She has a little bit of cum dribbling from the corner of her mouth and running down her chin. 

She crawls over his body and comes face to face with him leaning her head close to his. He runs the pad of his thumb over the little bit of cum that is moving down her chin and sticks his thumb out for her to lick off. Not breaking eye contact, she wraps her lips around his thumb and sucks it all off. 

A small smile appears on Aang’s face and he shakes his head slightly, “Damn, Toph.” He leans forward a little and gets a kiss from her.

She giggles a little before sitting next to him and pulling the sheets over the both of them and resting her head against his chest, looking up at him. With a deep breath out, he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his head against hers. 

“Like I said, get it out of our system, and we won’t do it again.” Aang makes a noise in agreement. He presses a kiss into her forehead and closes his eyes, ready for sleep. 


	9. We're Already Screwing Ourselves Over, Let's Go Out With a Bang

The next morning could not have gone any smoother. Once they woke up, they laid there in bed for a moment, talking about everything and nothing, and when they got out of bed, they picked at each other like normal. 

Aang even threw Toph her bra when she was ready to put it on. 

Once fully dressed, they make their way down to the cafeteria and over to their normal seats after grabbing some food. 

Toph was showing him a video on her phone when Katara slams down her tray.

“Real mature, guys. You didn't have to answer the phone you know,” Katara snuffs. 

Aang snickers into his hand, “I mean, you kept calling. What if something was wrong?” Toph says as if that is a perfectly good reason. 

Sokka was right behind Katara, a confused look on his face, “What? What happened?” 

“Katara called Toph last night who answered and her and Aang were having sex. Toph carried on a conversation for a little bit while the sex was happening,” Zuko interjects. 

As if he wasn’t the cocky bastard last night, Aang turns bright red at the recount of events. Toph has a small evil smile on her face and looks down at her breakfast. 

Sokka chuckles a little, “Well, to be fair sister darling, you did tell them the other night that you surely thought someone would have walked in on them by that point… and now someone has… technically.”

“Yeah, karma is a bitch,” Toph says more to her breakfast than to the rest of the group.

The conversation dies down as they all start eating their breakfasts. 

* * *

As they get up to leave to go over to the library to get some last minute studying in, Sokka walks behind the group a little with Aang. 

He watches as Toph pulls her massive tote/backpack onto her shoulder, she reaches down and pulls up her tights, doing this little dance to get them higher up on her hips. 

She’s pulled her shirt up a little bit in the process and he gets a great view of her ass. Aang is so invested in watching her that he wasn’t aware Sokka was even talking. 

“Dude,” Sokka says, swatting his arm, trying to get his attention. He glances over at Toph who is having a very animated conversation with Zuko. “Dude, you’ve got it bad.”

“What? I don’t have anything bad,” he replies, and starts to walk out of the cafeteria. 

They step out of the building, the cold air hitting them. Winter wasn’t supposed to start for a few more weeks, but the temperature was dropping at a steady rate. 

“Dude, we’ve been friends, for what, 10 years now? I’ve never seen you look at a girl like that. Not even Sun in 11th grade, and that girl had you wrapped around her damn finger.”

“Whatever,” Aang laughs, pushing Sokka away from him, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Toph skips up besides him, gasps his hand in hers, and brings it over her shoulders before linking their fingers together. 

“What doesn’t Sokka know he is talking about?”

“:Nothing-”

“How whipped he is by you.” Sokka smiles at them.

This surprises Toph, she really hadn’t expected that. They were still acting the same towards each other she thought. She leans in a little further into Aang when the cold wind blows by them again. 

“Mmmm. Well he’ll know soon enough,” she laughs, brushing the subject off.

* * *

Two hours into being at the library and Toph is bored out of her mind. She’s finished going over all the material that she wasn’t sure about last time they were at the library. She only tagged along this time because she didn’t want to be bored by herself.

She flicks through a few websites before resting her head on her hand and turning towards Aang, who was writing down notes. For some reason, his way of studying was to rewrite the presentations and the shit his professors went over. She personally didn’t see how he does it, her hand would be dead.

She watches him for a minute, at his eyes as they scan his computer before looking back down at his notes and writing. At his nose, which he scrunches every few minutes. At his lips. 

When her eyes land on his lips, her mouth goes dry. 

Toph’s mind goes back to the night before when he was doing sinful things with his lips. 

Her eyes widen for a moment when he licks his lips and then bites at his bottom lip for a second. Worrying it between his teeth before slowly pulling his lip free.

Her breath catches when his eyes look up to meet hers and she thinks she is caught, that he knows what is going through her mind. 

“I gotta go find a book upstairs. Wanna go with me?” He whispers to her.

Enthusiastically she nods her head and gets up to follow him. No one from the table even glances up at them but continues to study.

Aang laces their fingers together, a habit they seemed to have easily fallen into, as they walk through the aisles of books. They make it to the stairs and she trails behind him as he leads her to the section where the book is. 

They’re walking through the stacks, she realizes. The books are dusty and the air feels undisturbed as if no one has walked down here for a while. 

They walk past a few shelves before he turns down one and walks about halfway down before stopping unthreading their fingers, reading the piece of paper in his hand and reading the titles of the books. 

Toph is still standing slightly behind him, one of her arms crossed over her chest and chewing on the thumbnail of the other. She watches his back muscles jump as he reaches for a book on the shelf above him. 

Aang flips the book open and skims the first few paragraphs before replacing the book. Her eyes trail down his back and she catches sight of the waistband of his underwear over the top of his pants when his shirt lifts slightly. She tilts her head to the side, slightly mesmerized.

He turns to her when he has found the book he needs and sees her checking him out. He laughs a little through his nose.

“What?”

Toph’s eyes flick up to his and he sees how dark they are, how dilated her pupils are, and the smile instantly falls from his face. 

She steps closer to him, pulls the book out of his hand and places it on the shelf behind him. They stand there for a moment, him staring down at her. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips and he watches as her eyes flick down to watch.

Suddenly, he is pressed against the bookshelf behind him. Toph has a hand wrapped around the back of his neck pulling his face down to kiss her, and her other hand making quick work at the fly of his pants. 

Finally having it undone, her hand slowly creeps below his waistband of his underwear and grabs him, pumping him to full length.

He breaks the kiss when a low groan, “Fuck, Toph. What are you doing?”

“Shh. You gotta be quiet, okay?” She stands on her tip toes again and presses a quick peck to his lips before dropping to her knees before him. She pulls his pants and underwear down to his ankles, his erection springing free.

Toph quickly takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head slightly, and pumping her hand the part she couldn't reach. 

Aang hand instantly reaches out for the bookshelf to steady himself. This was not what he had in mind when they came up here. His professor had recommended they skim through this book the other day, that was all that was going through his mind while they were walking through the stacks. This was the last thing he expected. 

Toph pulls her mouth off of him for a second and licks from the base of the underside of his dick to the tip. She flits her eyes up to his and a surge of arousal shoots through him when their eyes meet. 

He thumps his head back against the bookshelf behind him. One of his hands leaves the shelf and reaches down to thread into her hair.

Toph hollows out her cheeks and swirls her tongue around his tip while her hands pump the rest of him. 

“God dammit, Toph,” Aang whispers. 

He feels her pull him out of her mouth, “Aang,” she giggles, “You have to be quiet.”

She takes him again into her mouth and he can feel himself touch the back of her throat. Every time she pulls her head back, she hollows her cheeks around his tip before going back in. Her tongue pressing against the underside of his dick, pulling a moan from him. 

He feels Toph laugh and the vibration makes his eyes roll back and grip her hair tighter. His hips slightly thrust into her mouth and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to control himself.

The tightness that had started in his abdomen is slowly growing tighter as she continues moving her mouth up and down his length. When she pulls back just enough so that only the tip is in her mouth, she does something with her tongue that makes Aang buck his hips again. 

He couldn’t stop himself and was just about to apologize, but Toph makes a satisfying noise that again, travels up his spine. 

Slowly, he tests the waters by thrusting an inch or two. When Toph doesn’t object, but rather, looks up at him through her eyelashes. He tightens his hold on her hair, a thrusts a little more. 

Toph places her hands on her thighs as she braces herself. He doesn’t thrust fast or too hard, but instead a few long, slow thrusts before they become small jerks as he releases his load into her mouth. Ropes of his cum shoot down her throat that she immediately swallows. 

Once he has finished, she pulls him out of her mouth, pulls his boxers and pants up awkwardly before standing up straight.

Aang has had is eyes closed since he had came and once he feels Toph standing in front of him, he slowly cracks his eyes open and sees her smiling at him. 

He surges forwards, grabbing her face, and kisses her deeply. Toph gasps in surprise at the kiss but is gladly meeting him with the same enthusiasm. 

When he finally pulls back from her, he rests his forehead against hers, “What the hell, Toph?”

“I was thinking we could do one of those friends with benefits things. We’re already fucking ourselves over, might as well go out with a bang, right?”

Aang laughs at this before kissing her again. 

They return to the groups table, and no one even looks up or acknowledges that they have been gone. Toph and Aang smile at each other and take their seats so they can resume to study. 


	10. We Fucked Ourselves Over

They’re sitting in Aang’s room playing Smash Bros on the Switch when his roommate walks in. 

“Hey man,” Aang says, elbowing Toph trying to get her attention away from the game. 

Toph mutters cheater in his direction before darting her eyes over at Gabriel and smiles before quickly turning her eyes back to the game. 

“Hey, Toph. Hey Loser,” Gabriel says walking past Aang and pushes his shoulder hard costing him the match.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?!” Aang yells back while Toph sends a smirk his way. 

“For locking me out of the room last night. Couldn’t you have gone back to her room to have sex?” he asks plopping down on his bed across from them and opening a bottle of water. 

Aang looks down sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Yeah, we could have. But, I had him out of his pants before he knew what was happening,” Toph says confidently, narrowly missing a hit from Aang. 

Gabriel just laughs and pulls his backpack up onto the bed with him, “ Well, Toph. I had no idea you were such a sex master. But, I need help with O-Chem so come help. Pay back since you were technically the one who locked me out.” 

“Damn,” she mutters under her breath, but slides off of Aang’s bed and moves to sit by Gabriel. Slowly, she helps him through his homework and a little bit of studying while Aang plays his Zelda game, occasionally throwing in a comment about whatever subject they were on. 

Around midnight, Toph slouches off the bed, “Alrighty, looks like you understand it enough now. I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed. See you later, boys.” 

She pulls her own tote bag off of the floor and slings it onto her shoulder before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. Gabriel has his eyes on Aang as he watches Toph walk out the door.

“Damn, dude.” Gabriel says, shaking his head slightly. 

“What?” Aang says, arching his eyebrow a little. 

“Does she know that you actually like her?”

“What? I don’t like her.”

He just raises his eyes in response to Aang’s denial and moves to get ready for bed. 

“I don’t!” Aang shouts unnecessarily. “What makes you think I like her?”

“Uh, how about the fact that you agreed to the ‘fake dating’ thing, slept with her, and then moved on to friends with benefits like it’s no big deal?” he asks, pulling on some basketball shorts and grabbing his toothbrush and shower caddy. 

“That’s because it  _ is _ no big deal,” he mutters back, but not as confidently as before. 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ve lived with you for two years now. I’ve seen the way you used to look at her and the way you look at her now. All I’m saying is, you’re digging yourself in deep, man,” He pulls the door open to head to the bathroom, “And I don’t know if you’ll survive the climb out.” Gabriel closes the door behind himself as he exits the room leaving Aang alone.

* * *

“Come on, just give me a little bit of what happened,” Katara’s voice comes through Toph’s phone. 

“Uh, no. I don’t think so,” she says back, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear as she pulls her wet hair over her shoulder and begins to braid it. 

“Come on. I just want one small detail. What started it?” 

Tying the braid off and sighing deeply, she grabs the phone from her shoulder and moves it to the other ear, “Alcohol. The night at the frat house. You dared us to do that kiss and it just kind of…”

“WAIT!” Katara yells. “That was the first night you two had sex?!” 

“Yeah?”

“Wow. I really thought that you guys would have done it sooner,” Katara says, her voice trailing off. 

“Excuse me? Why? You think I would just give it up so easily?” Toph says, getting a little offended.

“No! Of course not. It’s just… I don’t know. Something about you two. It just makes sense. It’s not that I’m surprised you guys waited that long, it’s just… I guess it’s just that it amazes me that you guys are just now getting together and just now had sex. You two seem like you have been together for years.”

“Oh.” Toph says, her voice small. She pauses halfway through pulling a sweatshirt over her head and glances up at the mirror. The light from the moon streaming in, giving just enough light that she can see some of the pictures that are taped along the edge of the mirror. Most of them are of her and Aang. 

“Well, what was it like?” Katara’s voice gaining that girlishness tone again.

“What do you mean ‘what was it like’?” Toph asks, slightly disgusted at the thought of telling her what sex felt like with Aang. 

“Did it feel magical? Or hot? When Zuko and I first had sex, it was really hot. Like, I couldn’t ever catch my breath.”

“Um… No. No, it didn’t feel…  _ magical _ ,” Toph says, her voice going weird over that word. She pauses for a moment, trying to think of how to describe the sex, “I mean, it felt good?” 

“God, Toph. you know that’s not what I mean.”

“I know. I know what you mean. I dunno, Katara," She glances around her room lifting an arm in a shrug, "It just felt right,” she says, and immediately makes a face, shocked that ‘right’ is the word that came from her. She wasn’t even thinking when it slipped out but realizes its the truth. S ex with him did feel right. It felt natural, like she wouldn’t mind doing it over and over again with only him for the rest of her life. When Katara had called the other night, they didn’t even have full blown sex, but it was still just as amazing. 

“Damn, he must have been good,” she says, not realizing the realization that had just hit Toph like a freight train. “So, what all did you guys do?”

“Huh? Oh, uh. Nothing. Listen, I have to go. I need to go tell Aang something,” Toph says in a rush and hangs up the phone before the other girl could say anything in reply. 

She doesn’t rush out of her room like she thought she was going to. Instead, she sits on her bed, clutching her phone in her hands, cradling it to her chest. 

* * *

Midterms were upon them and the group hardly saw each other that week. The occasional wave in passing while hurrying from one class to the next, the small chit chat at the cafeteria before someone broke off to go to office hours or something. 

Aang and Toph would occasionally hang out but it mostly consisted of Aang studying, Toph helping him when he needed, and tutoring Gabriel in some of his classes. But mostly, nothing interesting happened all week.

The realization of what was happening between the two of them had to be put on hold for the time being, at least until they took their last midterm.

Toph throws open the door to Aang’s room and is surprised to see that it is empty of both of the boys. Shrugging, she throws her backpack onto the chair at his desk and collapses on his bed and starts up his Switch. 

An hour or so later, he trudges in, dropping his own backpack by the door and falls onto his bed, partially on top of Toph. 

“Ooph, you’re heavy. Get off!” Toph groans out as if she is being crushed alive. 

Laughing through his nose, Aang rolls off of her and sits up. He watches her play through a few of the levels of Zelda he had previously passed. While he is watching the game, the conversation that he and Gabriel plays through his head a few times. 

“I think we should stop dating,” he blurts out of nowhere. He sees her falter for a second in the game playing before resuming as if nothing happened. 

“Okay, but why?” she asks, her voice sounding a little weird. Aang looks over at her and watches as her eyes never leave the screen but instead, seem to focus harder. 

“I’m scared we’re going to hurt our friendship beyond repair and I don’t want to lose you.”

Toph pauses the game and turns toward him on the bed, crossing her legs, “You’re not going to lose me. We’re just having a little fun, and there's no harm in that. What's the real reason you want to stop?"

Aang doesn’t say anything to this, just looks down at his hands in his lap, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hello?! Talk to me. Why do you want this to stop? I thought this was going great and it's not like we've been having sex for that long," She stares at him, waiting for a reply or a reaction of some sort, but never gets one. 

“Okay, fine. I said we could stop if someone wanted to with no questions asked. So that’s that.” 

The silence that comes between them is deafening and eventually it becomes too much for her, “Okay, I’m gonna go. I need to take a shower and rinse off this week,” she says, making a weak attempt at a joke. Her voice is small and doesn't sound anything like her normal self. 

Aang nods his head heavily and gets up to walk her to the door. They pause for a moment, looking each other in the eyes, wondering if this is the best idea for them.

_ 'Do you really think this is a good idea, T.?' _

_ 'No, but do it anyways.' _

_ 'Do you not think this is a bad idea?' _

_ 'No, this is a terrible idea, but we seem to be full of those.' _

_ 'We're already fucking ourselves over, might as well go out with a bang.' _

For a moment, it feels like she knew this was going to happen. Mentally, he shakes his head, clearing those thoughts away. She was getting screwed over just as badly as he is. Doing this feels like he is tearing his heart out with his bear hands. Like the oxygen is being ripped from his lungs. All the weight in the world settling on his chest. 

"I'm sorry, T.," he says guiltily. 

She stares up at him, hurt playing across her features although she is trying her best to keep her emotions in check, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later. It was bound to happen anyways." 

Deciding it would be best to just rip the band aid off, Toph gives a final nod and starts to walk down the hall to her own dorm. He stands in the doorway, watching her as she walks away from him. 

This was too easy, went too smoothly. 

Something in his gut tells him he just fucked himself over more than he knows. 


	11. We're Not Dating pt. 2

Her heart feels like it's being ripped from her chest and she's having trouble breathing properly. The movie Mean Girls comes to her for some reason when Cady says, "My heart felt like it's going to fall out my butt" and she had never related to something more in her life. 

She walks down the hallway as normal as possible feeling his eyes on her. But once she hears his door shut, she takes off in a sprint towards her room, and with her vision blurred by her tears, she unlocks her door.  Toph stares in the dark room as a few tears slip down her cheeks. Her brow furrowed in confusion at the tears falling down and the ache in her heart. 

The ‘relationship’ had meant more to her than she had originally intended it to, but crying over it seems a little extreme. She wipes at her face a little roughly, getting rid of all the tears and walks over to her bed and climbs in, wrapping the comforter around her like a cocoon. 

The smell hits her hard,  _ his  _ smell. She throws the covers away from her like in a disgusted manner. That’s right, she remembers now. He had slept here last night. They had _sex_ here last night. 

The tears spring up again making her get out of the bed and away from the smell on her blanket. Toph walks over to her bag to grab her phone and immediately calls Katara. 

“Hey. Can you come over? I want to have a girls night.”

* * *

Katara hangs up the phone, a confused look on her face. 

“What?”

Still looking at her phone in confusion, she says, “Toph just called. She wants a girls night,” She looks up at Zuko, worry starting to make itself known on her face, “Do you think something happened?”

“No. No, I’m sure everything is fine. They probably got into a fight and she is just wanting to vent.”

Katara isn’t entirely convinced, but gets up and gathers some of her stuff that she thinks she may need for the night. 

Shouldering her bag, she leans over and kisses Zuko- who's eyes are focused on the video game he is playing- on the top of his head before leaving her apartment and locking the door. 

Once she arrives at the dorm building and makes her way up towards Toph's room which has loud music playing. She leans her head close to the door and listens for a moment before knocking. When she doesn’t answer the door, she tries turning the knob and finds it unlocked. 

When she opens the door, she finds Toph laying upside down on the bed with her head hanging off. Her eyes are closed and she shows no indication that she knows Katara is there. 

“Hey Alexa. Turn off the music.” Katara says loudly so that she is heard over the music.

Toph opens her eyes, “I was listening to that.”

“Yeah, so was the entire 4th floor. Why’d you want to have girl time all of the sudden? Did something happen?”

“No.” Toph puts her hands on the floor and flips her feet over her head and lands on them successfully before standing up, straightening her shirt. 

Katara notices a slight splotchy-ness to her cheeks and that her eyes are slightly red, but doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Okay, well I have face masks, nail polish, two bottles of wine, magazines, movies, candy, chocolate, and some take out menus for later,” she lists things off as she pulls them out of her bag and Toph immediately snatches one of the wine bottles and pops the cork before taking a long pull. 

She watches as she lowers the bottle and wipes her mouth with her sleeve before walking to the window and staring out. Something definitely happened. 

_ To Zuko: Call Aang.  _

She pockets her phone after sending off the text, “Come here, I want to paint your nails.”

Toph walks back over to her and plops down on the floor, keeping the bottle close to her. She pulls out a black, the only color Toph will allow to touch her nails, and slowly starts painting her left hand.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” she asks casually, hoping maybe she can ease her into whatever happened. 

“Talk about what?”

Katara risks a glance up and sees that her face is tilted upwards towards the ceiling, her eyes closed. She lifts the bottle again and takes another long sip. 

“About whatever has you voluntarily drinking wine.”

“Ha. Nothing slips past you ‘Tara. What makes you think I haven’t adapted a taste for bitter grape tasting alcohol?”

“Because I know you.”

Toph makes a noise in the back of her throat and lifts the bottle again. 

Katara finishes painting her nails and lays down on her stomach to paint her toes. Once she finishes that, she sits up, grabs one of the movies, and moves to put it in the tv. 

“Does it have to do with Aang?” she asks, her back still to Toph.

“No. We’re just fucking peachy. Always have been. Always will be,” she says in a sarcastic tone. 

Katara turns around and puts her hands on her hips, “Can you stop making jokes for one fucking second?”

Toph looks at her over the wine bottle, and when she finally pulls it away, “The only other option is I cry and face my feelings, so no.”

Behind her, the movie begins to play the title screen, but still she doesn’t move. She just watches her as Toph stares down into her lap, picking at the fuzz on her leggings.  Her voice is barely a whisper, “We weren’t really dating. We just said that so you guys would stop bugging us.”

Katara’s eyes widen at this confession. Never in a million years did she think they would do that, that Aang would go along with something as stupid as that. 

“But- But you guys had sex? I called you while you guys were having sex! You had a hickey on your stomach the other day!”

Toph pulls her knees up to her chest and drops her head into her hands, “Yeah, we had sex,”

“Oh god, Toph.”

She stands up, grabbing the bottle of wine and begins pacing her room. “God, it was so stupid. At first, it was fine. We were acting the same, doing the same shit we always do that made you guys think we were dating. And then- and then there was that frat party where you dared us to kiss,” she waves her hands as she speaks, sloshing the wine, “And, when we came back here… it just- it just happened. We both-. God. And then, that was it, we said it was just the alcohol! But, then we- we did it again, and we said, ‘Oh, we just had to get out of our system’, but we kept doing it! God, Katara. He even told me this was going to happen.” She finally stops and takes a long drink from the bottle, her words beginning to slur.

“And, and at the beginning, I said, ‘If one of us wants to stop, for whatever reason, we would, and it would be okay.’ But, it’s not okay! Fuck! Why is it not okay??? Why am I so upset about this? It’s not like it’s a big deal. So we had sex? Right? People have sex all the time, right?” Toph looks at her slightly panicked. 

Katara can’t help the pity that shows on her face. She really doesn’t know what to say in this situation, but Toph is looking at her like only she holds all the answers. 

“God. Even you can see how badly we fucked up.”

* * *

The next morning, Toph is the last one to show up for breakfast. She had really underestimated the wine-hangover. She trudges into the cafeteria, her hood pulled up over her head and sunglasses over her eyes.  She sits down in her regular spot and immediately lays her head in the crook of her arms, not bothering to say anything to anyone. 

The people around her go quiet, which makes her want to look up and see what’s happening, but the pounding in her head keeps her down. 

“So, uh. Zuko, did you hear about that party that Kappa Apple Pie or whatever is throwing tomorrow night? We should go to that. Free booze and free chicks.” Sokka asks. The sound of an arm being slapped hard is heard and Toph finally lifts her head to look at the people she’s sitting with.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Aang and that his head is tilted downwards and away from him. A heavy feeling settles on her chest at the thought of him ignoring her. 

She told him that the fake dating thing wasn’t going to ruin their friendship and it wasn’t, she was going to make sure of it. 

Taking a deep breath, she leans over and rests her head against his arm and reaches up to grab his chocolate milk off of his tray, “I’ve got the worst headache.”

She feels Aang tense up when she lays on him, but she stays there, determined to get past this. To get  _ them _ past this.  She looks up to see Katara’s eyes on them but pretends to listen to Zuko and Sokka’s conversation. 

Slowly, she can feel the tension leave Aang’s body. He shrugs her off, “Yeah, I can tell. You’ve got that ugly ass sweatshirt on. Stop drinking my choccy milk and go get your own, ya moocher.”  Toph laughs through her nose and gets up to go get her own breakfast. 

Aang’s eyes follow her as she makes her way over to one of the food lines. Watches as she pulls her hood down and pushes her sunglasses up onto her head. Her black hair is braided and over one of her shoulders. The thought of the other night comes back to him, the last time he saw her hair in a braid.  He looks down at his breakfast unable to look at her anymore. 

* * *

The door to Katara’s apartment flies open and Toph strides in and heads straight for her bedroom, hardly acknowledging her and Zuko who are sitting on the couch watching tv. 

“Uh… I’ll be right back,” she says and gets up off the couch and heads into her bedroom as well. 

“I’m getting laid tonight,” Toph says in a matter of fact tone while flipping through the clothes in Katara’s closet. 

“Okay? And you came here because…?”

“Because tonight is that party that Sokka was talking about and I need you to make me look good enough to get someone.”

Katara lets out a deep sigh and walks back into the living room, “Okay, you gotta go. Toph is having some kind of meltdown. Apparently we’re going to that party tonight, so go home and change and meet us back here.”

Zuko throws his head back and lets out an exaggerated moan, “Are you serious?! But the movie was just getting good,” he looks up at Katara’s serious face. “Fine, fuck. I’ll go. But, be ready when I get back,” he wags a finger in her direction before walking out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. 

Katara walks back into her bedroom and finds Toph digging through her dresser,  “What are you looking for?”

“Clothes. You know, the ones you look like a slut in.”

Katara’s jaw drops at that statement, “I do not ever look like a slut!”

“Yeah, whatever. Just help me with this, please?”

“Fine. But first is makeup. I have to base your outfit on your makeup so come here.”

Toph plops down in the chair that is in front of her vanity and looks at herself. Her hair is a rats nest on top of her head and the bags underneath her eyes are only somewhat noticeable. 

“Okay. Now what are we going for again?”


	12. We're Not Even Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! THERE IS AN ATTEMPT AT rape in this chapter. If that is triggering for you, once you get to the '@@@' then skip until you get to the next '@@@'. Love you all.

Toph stares in front of the mirror with a smirk. Her eyes trace over every curve of her body that is put on display by the outfit Katara had so kindly let her borrow. She twists in the mirror and checks out her ass and yeah, this is perfect. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Katara’s worried voice makes Toph frown at her reflection. Why would this not be a good idea? She just needed to get someone new, someone else to fill that empty spot in her bed. 

She had once heard some cheesy ass line, ‘The best way to get over someone is to get underneath someone else’... or something like that. 

“Why would this not be a good idea?” Toph asks again, pulling the skirt down a little. She is completely out of her comfort zone in this outfit but she knows it will do the trick. 

“Because you’re only doing this to get back at Aang.”

Toph lets out a snort. Like hell was she doing this because of him. She was doing this for herself. She needed to get out of whatever funk that little friends with benefits thing had put her in and this plan was good enough to do so. 

“I am  _ not _ doing this because of  _ Aang _ . I’m doing this because I’ve been in a mood the past two days and I need out of it. Doesn’t Zuko’s little sister say ‘Best medicine is a good dick’?”

“Okay, first of all, Azula is the last person to ever take advice from. Second, Aang is going to be at that party tonight. What if he sees you?” Katara asks, putting on eyeshadow.

“Then he should give me a high five. Friends should applaud other friends getting laid,” Toph says, sitting on the bed waiting for her friend to finish getting ready. 

Since it was last minute for Katara to decide to go to the party, she isn't as dressed up as Toph, but she still looks good enough to at least turn a few heads.

“The rest of the group doesn’t know the relationship was fake, Toph. I didn’t even tell Zuko. No one is going to react properly to you sneaking off with some other dude right after you and Aang broke up.”

“Sokka is going to be so obsessed with that Suki girl that he won’t notice, you can talk down Zuko, and Aang already knows so it’s all good,” she pulls out her phone and sends a message to the group chat letting them know that it is Katara that is taking so long to be ready. 

“Aang already knows you’re going to be sleeping with someone else?”

“No, dumbass. He knows that we weren’t really a thing and he won’t have a problem with me sleeping with another dude.”

“Really? You don’t think he is as hurt as you were?”

Toph stops for a moment before she internally shakes her head, “Nah. No way. He’s the one that called it off, remember? He doesn’t care.” That last sentence comes out a little lower than the rest. 

Katara looks up at Toph through the vanity mirror and sees that she is sitting on the bed, her head hung low. 

“Toph-”

The sound of a text messaging comes from Toph's phone. She snaps her head up, the heartbreaking look on her face gone, and reads the text, “The guys said they’ll meet us there.”

* * *

When Aang walked into the house, he really didn’t know what to expect, but a guy’s arm draped across Toph’s shoulders was not one of them. 

A red solo cup is in her hand and her other arm is around the guys waist and she’s laughing at whatever the person she is talking to is saying. 

She is dressed in something that is obviously trying to make a statement: A tight high waisted black skirt that hugs her ass and hips, her black bra can be seen through the sheer material of the shimmery crop top that is hanging off her shoulder and she has black thigh high boots on with fish net stocking poking up slightly above. Her makeup, obviously done by Katara again, is even more dramatic than the last time. 

Aang’s breath is stolen from his lungs at the sight of her. People bump into him as he stands in the middle of the hallways leading from the front door into the house, which makes him tear his eyes away from her. 

He ducks his head and walks towards the living room to get a drink. He grabs the first red cup he sees on the counter and walks outside for some fresh air. 

She’s here with a guy. The makeup and clothes meant that Katara knew about this and had helped her achieve that look. 

He honestly didn’t know what to think of this situation. He felt angry about her being on the arm of some random dude and being dressed like that, but he also felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Aang! Hey!”

Katara’s voice is like a beacon during the night. He immediately looks up to find her weaving through the crowd with Zuko in tow who really looks like he would really rather be anywhere else than at the party. 

She is about to say something to her when she gets close enough but he cuts her off, “What the hell did you do to her?”

Katara looks a little shocked at Aang’s sharp tone, “I- I just did what she asked. She said that she wanted to-” she cuts herself off when she sees the look in his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh! Guys!” Toph’s voice rings through the night air and Katara sees Aang flinch. He closes his eyes as Toph comes to stand next to Katara with the new guy whose arm is still draped over her shoulder. 

“When did you guys get here? I thought you got here before me and Katara?” 

The way her voice sounds is so different from how she normally talks, like she is trying to be fake and preppy sounding. 

“Uhm, yeah. They had to go back to Zuko’s place cause Aang forgot his wallet,” Katara said, her voice slightly questioning the way Toph is acting. 

"Well, this is... um," She says, looking up at the guy who is hanging on her shoulders, "Anyways! I have uh... some math class with him, and thought he would be something new to try out," she says, the implication in her sentence clear. 

Toph giggles a little before looking over at Aang whose heartbroken face is now replaced with cold anger. 

The two of them lock eyes, seeing who would back down first. 

“Really, Toph? Is this really worth it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aang,” both of their voices dripping with venom. 

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Aang moves so he is standing directly in front of her. They stare each other down for a few moments longer before he shakes his head and pushes past her and back into the house. 

“What the hell is his problem?” The new guys asks.

“It’s nothing. Come on, I want to play beer pong,” Toph says in her normal voice and stomps back into the house too. 

Katara takes a deep breath and looks at Zuko who is completely confused.

“What the hell was that?”

* * *

A few hours later, Toph and this dude are stumbling back to her room, giggling all the way. She can’t exactly remember his name but she knows it starts with a T. Todd, Tanner, Tommy. Something of that origin. 

They crash through her door and clumsily kiss each other as they walk towards the bed. They lay down with him on top of her and it suddenly becomes clear how off this feels. 

He’s kissing her too roughly, their teeth clacking together every now and then. He reaches his hand up and paws at her boob rather aggressively. The squeeze that he gives it is painful. 

He immediately starts pulling off her skirt, not bothering with her shoes before throwing it somewhere in the room. He leans between her thighs again and pulls himself out of his pants, giving it a few tugs before moving towards her. 

Todd/Tanner/Tommy leans down to give her a rather messy kiss that hers hurt lips a little too much. She turns her head to the side and shoves at his shoulders.

“No, get off. We’re not doing this anymore,” Toph says, moving her head to avoid his lips.

@@@ 

“Nah, come on its fine,” he whispers towards her. 

“No, I said get off,” she bucks her hips up to try and get him off of her. 

“Hey, calm down. Shhh. It’s fine,” Todd/Tanner/Tommy says to her, kissing her neck as he attempts to line himself up, his actions being severely delayed by his drunken state.

Toph reaches down and grabs his ball rather harshly. He sucks in a breath and his eyes go wide, immediately filling with tears.

“I said to get the fuck off of me,” Toph whispers before bucking her hips up again and successfully throwing him off of her. 

She stands up from the bed and flips her hair over her shoulder while the boy is on the ground holding his crotch and groaning. 

“Oh calm down, you big baby,” she kicks him in the side causing him to groan a little before walking over to her closet and pulls the boots and stockings off of her legs.

“You fucking bitch,” he moans out, his face beet red. Toph just shrugs as she takes off her sheer shirt and pulls on a giant t-shirt. 

She turns toward the boy with her hands on her hips, “Get the fuck out of my room before I do something worse than that.”

@@@

Todd/Tanner/Tommy slowly gets to his feet and puts his little friend back into his pants. Deciding he isn’t moving fast enough, Toph walks over, grabs him by the neck of his shirt, and drags him towards her door. 

She opens it and throws him out into the hallway, stepping out herself, “Next time a girl says no, you fucking listen.”

He looks at her one more time before stumbling down the hall, still holding himself. 

Toph watches as him until he rounds the corner. She is just about to turn around and walk back into her room, when she sees Aang at the other end of the hall, watching her. 

Not able to keep the eye contact, she ducks her head and moves back into her room, moving to shut the door quietly. 

* * *

Aang manages to stop the door from closing completely with his hand. Toph looks back at him with a surprised look before it fades to anger. 

“What?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Did he touch you?” 

Toph snorts, “Yeah, like I’d let someone like that touch me.”

“Then what the hell was that tonight? Hanging all over him and just shoving him in my face?!” Aang can feel the anger bubbling up in his chest ready to explode. 

“The fuck are you talking about? Shoving who in your face? It’s not like I knew you would be hanging out in the hallway when I threw him out!” 

“At the party, you just couldn’t help but bring him over and show him off. The group doesn’t even know we ‘broke up’, but you just couldn’t keep it in your damn pants for more than a week.”

Toph’s eyes darken to a deadly shade of green. He has only seen her like that once before when some random dude had grabbed her while she was walking to class. He swore he would never be on the receiving end of her anger. 

“None of this was real, so what the fuck does it matter, Aang. You were the one who ended this, remember? We were just two friends who were helping each other out, that’s it! And as my friend, you shouldn’t be yelling at me for attempting to get laid,” she yells back. 

“We weren’t _just_ friends, Toph and you fucking know it! Stop acting like it didn’t mean anything to you. It always comes back to this with you, doesn’t it? Pretending like things or people don’t matter when you know that they do! I know you. I know you better than anyone else, and I know that it meant something to you!” Aang yells back, finally letting his anger boil over. 

People in the dorms close by are starting to open their doors to see what is going on. He glances up and around them but immediately turns back in on her.

Toph looks away from him for a moment, and just barely shakes her head. From her profile, he can see the tears building up in her eyes, and he realizes he's never seen her cry before. She presses her lips together before turning back to him. A single tear escapes and runs down her cheek. 

She takes in a deep shuddering breath and looks him in the eye, her voice as cold as he has ever heard it before, “It meant nothing to me. This, us," she gestures between the two of them, "It was a fucking mistake and I should have known the second things went further than planned.”

This steals the breath from Aang’s lungs, it feels like he has been sucker punched. 

Toph blinks, and more tears spill from her eyes. All the anger seems to drain from him at seeing her cry.

“Toph-” he says, his voice low this time. 

“Can you just fuck off already, I’m done with this.” She looks down at the floor and moves back into her room, closing the door softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter did hurt me a little to write.


	13. Don't Think About What Could Have Been

Toph stands with her back to the closed door and tries to steady her breathing. She feels a bit lightheaded and her vision seems to tunnel in as the conversation floats around her head. 

Shaking her head, getting rid of the thoughts, guilt, and longing, she calls out, “Alexa, play Spotify,” and pulls out her phone to shoot off a quick text. Pocketing her phone, she opens her closet and pulls out an outfit before dropping onto the bed and pulling the comforter over herself. 

Just as she is snuggling in her little bubble of warmth, she remembers the last time they were laying here together, how perfect it was. It was probably the last time they had sex, the day before he cut it off. They had just been laying with their heads on the pillows, talking in low voices about things they would do if they could, if they had unlimited money and freedom. 

_“Well, you- technically- could go anywhere you want. Your dad's bank account is so large, he wouldn’t even notice a few thousand missing,” Aang whispers at her. They’re laying her bed after playing several rounds of Mario Kart on the Switch. They are so comfortable together like this; just the two of them with the rest of the world blocked out and the only things that matter were each other._

_“Even though that is true, I couldn’t leave my trusty sidekick behind on an adventure as epic as that,” Toph whispers back with a smile and bites down on her lip to keep a giggle from escaping._

_“I’ll have you know that I would never turn down a vacation to Belize.”_

_“I was talking about Katara, you dipshit.”_

_Aang laughs at that and Toph turns over onto her back. She stares up at the ceiling, at the water stain that looks slightly like a horse in the corner of her room. Aang just stares at her profile with a small smile on his face._

_Without saying anything, he lifts the blankets slightly and moves so that he has one leg resting in between hers and he is lying half on top of her. She immediately wraps her arm around his shoulders and pushes her fingers through his short hair._

_“You wanna have sex? I’m hard.”_

_“Mmm. That really sounds like a personal problem,” she murmurs out, a smirk on her face._

_A smile breaks out onto Aang’s face and he leans down to capture her lips with his. Toph pushes on his shoulder so he lays back and she is able to straddle him. Usually, their kisses were rushed and filled with heat, but these are slow and gentle. The push and pull of their lips are filled with a different kind of heat._

_His hands move up from her hips to her waist, dragging her shirt with his fingers. She pulls back and pulls the material over her head and drops it on the ground next to the bed before leaning back down to him._

_He holds onto her waist as they continue to kiss and she gently grinds herself against him and after a few moments, he brings his hands to her bra clasp and-like an expert- is able to get it off on the fourth try and without him noticing, Toph throws that over the side of the bed too._

_Aang rolls them back over and brings a hand up, his fingers trace along her jaw and down her neck. They graze the side of her breast before gently cupping it and squeezing lightly before he pulls his lips from hers and lowering his mouth to her nipple._

_She arches her back up into his mouth and grips the back of his neck with one hand, digging her nails into his bicep. He pulls off with a scrape of his teeth that causes a whimper to leave her lips. He glances up at her; she has her eyes closed with a little wrinkle in between her eyebrows._

_He drags a hand down the side of her body until he comes to a stop where her sweatpants bar him from entry. He glances down at them- slightly shocked that she is wearing pants at all- and looks back up at Toph and reconnecting their lips in a fevered kiss. Slowly, he slips his fingers under the waistband and panties, dragging his fingers along her slit, gathering her wetness onto his fingers._

_Aang rests his forehead against Toph's, “God, T., You’re so wet,”_

_Both of them breathing hard as he slowly inserts his fingers into her. Her eyes flutter shut and what is almost a silent moan escapes her. She pushes her head back into the pillow, offering her neck up to him which he gladly takes a hold of with his mouth._

_He presses open mouth kisses to her throat before moving slightly and sucking a mark into her skin at her clavicle, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. He moves his thumb to press down on her clit to add more sensation for her as she comes closer and closer to her orgasm. He curls his fingers inside of her, looking for that certain spot that she likes him to touch._

_Toph moves her arm to wrap about Aang’s shoulders attempting to bring him down closer to her while his head still buried in the crook of her neck, “Aang, please, I’m going to- fuckkk,” she cuts herself off as his fingers find the spot and pick up speed and he moves his mouth back to her breast. He drags his teeth across her sensitive nipple and bites down slightly, giving just enough sensation to push her over the edge._

_Her hips are lifting up from the bed in time to meet his finger thrusts and eventually still when her climax crashes down onto her. His fingers continue to push in and out of her, milking her orgasm for all its worth before pulling out of her completely._

_Toph grabs his face and pulls him in for another kiss and begins to pull at his shirt with her other hand, losing her grip on it and pulling at it again. When he finally gets the message and pulls the shirt off, she next starts tugging off his pants, as if he can’t move fast enough._

_“God, Toph. Give me a second,” Aang says, laughing through his nose._

_“I’ve given you plenty of seconds to get rid of your clothes since you walked into this room,” she replies, her voice slightly muffled as she moves her mouth against any spot of skin she can reach and places open mouth kisses._

_Finally completely naked, Aang pulls off Toph’s sweatpants in one quick motion and lowering himself down between her legs, going in for another kiss. He keeps his mouth on hers as he lines himself up with her entrance and slowly starts to push in. She lets out a groan and pushes her head back into the pillow, pulling her lips away from his._

_He looks down at where they’re connected and nearly cums right then from the sight. As if knowing what he is thinking, Toph places a hand on his jaw and pulls him back to her, getting him to pay attention to something else, as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. She wraps her arms around his neck and he leans down to give a sloppy kiss and leans his forehead against her, her eyes still closed._

_What they are doing is a lot more intimate than how they normally have sex. It has never been slow or sensual but rather hard and full of laughter at the others expense. This was different._

_This was_ very _different._

_This was about things they hadn't said aloud or admitted to themselves and feeling the other. This was about them._

_“Look at me,” Aang whispers to her as he begins to pick up the pace, bringing the both of them to the edge._

_Toph opens her eyes and instantly lock onto his, her mouth open and eyebrows raised as the sensation of him moving inside her more quickly, “God dammit, Aang,” she whispers just as she starts to cum, her walls squeezing around him and bringing him over the edge as well._

_He thrusts into her a few more times before stilling and breathing hard, their foreheads still touching. Aang lifts his head and looks down at her, at her hair sprayed across the pillow, her chest rising and falling with her breath, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink. He doesn’t think he has ever seen her more beautiful._

_She looks up at him, her eyes clear and bright and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, “What?”_

_“Nothing,” he murmurs and leans back down to kiss her again. Just like in the beginning, it's slow and feels like maybe something a little more._

A sad smile pulls at her lips at the memory and she buries her face into her pillow to ignore the fact that her eyes are filling with tears again. 

The next morning, around 11 am, her door flies open to a hungover but determined Katara. She’s met with the sight of Toph fully dressed in dark skinny jeans with a cute green top that matches her eyes. Anyone who knows her knows that she never wears form fitting clothes unless she is meeting with her parents or about to go on a major and expensive shopping spree. 

Growing up, Toph was never shown much affection and when her parents had to break bad news to her, she was let loose in a mall with a platinum credit card because they didn’t know any other way to connect with her. From then on, she had used shopping as her platform of dealing with her emotions. Katara knew the only way to get her to talk about her feelings or what happened was to follow her and wait for the information to come out.

She glances at Katara standing in the doorway to her dorm before grabbing her purse and slipping on some shoes, “Come on, we’re going to the city.” As Toph walks past her, she grabs her wrist and pulls Katara after her. 

Finally at the mall, Toph makes a quick work of walking into one of the stores and trying on clothes that she would probably never wear, but rather give to Katara at some point. 

While standing on a platform in front of a three-way mirror, she finally breaks, “We got into a fight.”

Katara was standing next to the mirror, turning this way and that, looking at her ass in the mirror. Glancing up, she catches Toph's eye to let her know that she is listening. She steps off the platform and walks back into the fitting room only to return a few minutes later with the shirt in her hand for Katara to try on. 

“It was a bad one. I told him it was a mistake. That _we_ were a mistake. God, Katara. The look in his eyes, you would have thought I told him I ran over his dog.”

She walks back into the changing room and quickly pulls the shirt over her head so she doesn’t miss a word Toph says. When she walks back to the mirror, Toph is sitting on the platform with her head in her hands. 

“He called me out on my bullshit, and I reacted like I always do and said something I knew would hurt him. And now I think I fucked things up past the point of fixing,” she says into her hands, slightly shaking her head. 

Katara sits on the platform with her and places a hand on her back, “You know Aang would never _not_ forgive you. You guys have been stuck to each other since you met at freshman orientation.”

She did have a point; Aang was the most forgiving person she knew. But, the incredibly hurt look on his face… well, she didn’t know how she was going to apologize and make up for that. If he had said those things to her, she wouldn’t be able to forgive him. Saying that they were a mistake even though the whole thing was her idea? He was right, this completely blew up in their face. 

A sales associate walks over to them with an annoyed look on her face, “I’m sorry to break up this pity party, but are you going to buy something, because if not, you need to leave.”

Katara shot a pleading look over to the employee just before Toph jumped up to her feet. “Excuse fucking me? I am obviously going through something and using shopping as a coping mechanism. Whether or not I buy something is up to me, so if you don’t mind getting the fuck away from me, I would appreciate it. Fuck.” Toph yells at the lady before stalking off to the dressing rooms to try on more clothes. 

The sales associate is holding a hand over her chest and looks absolutely appalled and slightly terrified. She glances at Katara before back towards the changing rooms. 

“Sorry. It’s been a rough week for her. We are going to buy something, if you could please give us a little time,” Katara says to her, trying to add a bit of sympathy into her voice for the lady’s sake.

The sales associate looks over at Katara with a shocked face before hurrying away to stand behind the counter with the other store employee.

About an hour or so later, Toph is paying for a few items before throwing the lady a glare and walks out of the store with Katara following close behind. 

“I’m just saying, is it really as bad as you think it is?” 

Toph lets a deep breath out through her nose, “No, it is probably worse. He was right, I shoved that guy in his face and pranced around like it all meant nothing and then I said those things to him…” she trails off shaking her head. 

Katara grabs her by the elbow pulling her to a stop and makes Toph look her in the eyes, “Toph, you won’t know until you talk to him again. You said so yourself that he tried to get you to admit that that faking dating thing meant more to you than you’re letting on. If he said that, then it most likely meant more to him as well.”

“That’s just the thing, Katara. I don’t _want_ it to mean more to me. I want it back to how it was. Us platonically cuddling and playing his Switch and having you guys think we were dating. It was so much easier that way.”

* * *

He’s riding in the truck with Sokka back to his dad’s house to help cut some trees down that were becoming troublesome in the yard. Two hours into the drive, Aang still hasn’t said anything, but rather, continues to look out the window at the trees and snow piles that they pass. Sokka on the other hand has been filling the air with his voice, going on and on about this Suki girl he had recently met in one of his classes. 

He glances over at Aang and sees that he is still staring out at the window, hardly paying attention to his recalling of the most recent encounter he had with Suki. 

“Okay, dude. What’s wrong? You didn’t even give me shit when I talked about how nice Suki’s ass is,” Sokka shoots another look at him and sees that Aang has yet again not reacted to him objectifying Suki’s body. “Hey. Are you okay? What happened?”

 _What happened? ‘_ How does someone even answer that question? 'Oh you know, just faked dating my best friend the past month so you guys would get off our backs and it turned out amazing and then we slept with each other and it became even more amazing, but then my bitch ass decided to be weak and call off the whole thing before it could even start and then we both said some pretty hurtful things to each other.’ Yeah. That would go over good. 

“Did you get into a fight with Toph?”

Aang swallows hard, “Yeah, you could say that,” he grumbles, not taking his eyes off the window. 

Sokka doesn’t say anything to this. He can tell that it goes deeper than just a ‘fight’ by the way he is acting. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel trying to think of how to approach this topic. 

“Does it have to do with that time you guys had sex in the library?” 

Aang sits up straight in his seat and looks over at him, his face giving away his guiltiness. He sputters out, “No, no! What are you talking about? Sex in the library? We never did that! Who told you that we did that?”

Sokka laughs so hard, a few tears leak out of his eyes at his reaction. He honestly didn’t know that they did. He had just looked up at one point when he went to dig in his backpack for a new pen and noticed that both of them were gone. Honestly, it was just a guess at the time.

“Oh my god dude! You did, just now!” Sokka says between fits of laughter, “I had a slight hunch that that’s where you guys had snuck off to, but I wasn’t for sure. So, what did you guys do? A quickie against the bookcase or did you go into one of those private rooms for tutoring?”

Aang sputters out his denial again but Sokka just continues to laugh at his reaction. Eventually, he just sulks in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh, come on man! It’s not that bad! I’ve done it a few times,” Sokka says, traces of laughter still evident in his tone. 

“Gross, Sokka!” Aang claps hands over his ears, “I didn’t want to know that!” 

He lifts a hand to wave off the disapproval tone Aang was giving him, “Whatever. Tell me what happened!” 

“Nothing happened! We just… made out a little,” he said, trying to keep his voice low as if someone else could hear him. 

“Yeah, okay. Well does the fight have to do with that?”

Sokka glances over at him after a minute of no response and sees that his jaw is clenched and his eyes down casted at his hands that are fiddling with his phone. 

Eventually, he just shook his and turned his face towards the window again, “It doesn’t matter.”

Finally arriving at Sokkas dad’s house, the guys climb out of the truck and are greeted by Gran-Gran in the driveway. 

“Oh, boys, it’s so good to see you! It looks like you two have lost weight! Come on, I have lunch made already. I’ll make you a bowl and then you can go out back and meet with your dad. He’s going to work you two hard and you need your strength.” The small woman ushered both of them into the warm house and made them sit at the table while she puttered around the kitchen making them food. She demanded to know what had happened the past few months that she hadn’t seen them. 

“And what about you, Aang? Have you caught the eye of some beautiful girl?” Gran-Gran asked, her chin propped up on her chin. 

Sokka glances at him and sees the troubled look on his friends face, “I have! Her name is Suki and Gran-Gran, I think she is the one,” he says, trying to pull the attention off his friend. He can visibly see the tension leave Aang’s shoulders as his Gran-Gran’s eyes move over to him lit up with excitement. 

After finally finishing their food and making their way into the backyard, Sokka lets out a deep breath and claps a hand onto his friends shoulder, “Dude, you owe me. I was having trouble thinking of topics fast enough to keep that woman occupied.”

A small smile appears on his face which Sokka counts as a win. The guy hadn’t shown any positive emotions all day and it was honestly starting to worry him. 

In the distance, they see Mr. Hakoda standing underneath a giant Black Ash tree talking with another man, most likely someone from the neighborhood. When they both reach him, he stops mid conversation to give his son a hug and claps Aang on the back before resuming his conversation. 

Eventually, Mr. Hadoka has them revving the chainsaw and knocking the tree down and then a little later, splitting the tree into log size pieces. Sokka was doing most of the work and Aang would occasionally chop a few logs but was mostly lost in his own thoughts. 

“We weren’t really dating,” Aang says at a normal level when Sokka is about to bring the axe down on a log. The news causes him to fumble slightly and almost topple over. 

“Excuse me? What?!” Sokka says pulling himself upright and rests his weight against the axe. Aang doesn’t respond to his question but instead, is still staring at the ground, which just makes the confusion even deeper. 

“What do you mean ‘you weren’t really dating’? You guys had sex!” Sokka yells in complete disbelief. 

Aang’s eyes go wide and gestures with his hands at Sokka to lower his voice while looking around them to make sure Mr. Hadoka or Gran-Gran didn’t hear him. 

“Dude, shush!”

“Explain then!”

Aang looks back at the ground and shrugs his shoulders in a helpless motion, “I don’t know, we just… faked it. And then we had sex the night of the party and it just went downhill from there. Neither of us thought it would get as far as it did. And then that night at the library happened and a few other times…” his voice trails off. He looks down at his hands, an obvious scrowl on his face. 

“And I cut it off,” he grabs the axe and moves to take Sokka’s place and swings the axe down hard onto a log, splitting it in two. “I cut it off for what seemed like a good reason at the time, but now I can’t even remember what it was,” he moves another log onto the stand to be cut, “And I thought we were okay because the next day, we acted normal. But then, that _fucking_ ,” he swings the axe down on that word, “party happened, and she shows up with that douche bag. And, I just lost it. I stopped by her room afterwards and she was throwing that guy out.”

He moves another log onto the chopping block and rubs his hands onto his jeans, “And, I thought he had touched her because of the way she was throwing him out. As she was closing the door, I ran over and I forced her to talk to me,” he brings the axe down again. “God, she said- fuck. She said it was all a mistake. That _we_ were a mistake.” 

Aang bends over at the waist, out of breath, his face red and a tickle at the back of his throat that he normally gets when he is about to cry. Swallowing hard, he stands up and looks over at Sokka. He holds the axe against him and registers the shock and slight confusion that is on his face before he looks down at the logs he had messily chopped. 

“I lost her, man. I fucking lost her for good.” He throws the axe onto the ground and sits down resting his arms on his knees. 

Sokka squats down beside him, “Fuck dude. We all thought you were really dating,” he looks at his friends face, the look of defeat adorning his face completely. “I don't exactly understand the timeline or what happened, but it really seemed like you two were dating. No one would be able to do something like that if it wasn’t real.”

Aang picks up a twig and twists it between his fingers, “Well, it wasn’t. It wasn’t for her at least,” his voice low.

“No, I don’t think it was. For either of you,” Aang gives him an irritated glare, “Dude, just listen and _really_ think about it. Think about the way Toph is; she hates affection from the rest of us, hardly ever hugs Katara and punches me and Zuko on the shoulder. You two are always together. I mean, fuck, the way she _looks_ at you should be proof enough!”

He is still looking at the twig in his hand, twisting it this way and that. His lips are pursed and obviously isn’t listening or believing a word Sokka is saying. 

“Dude!” Sokka says, slapping the twig out of his hand.

“What?!” Aang yells back. 

Sokka’s demeanor softens slightly, “You’re not going to know unless you talk to her. Properly. Not when both of you are half drunk and dizzy with anger,” he pauses for a second, “I’ve known you since we were 8. I think I know you pretty well. You’ve been different since you two were ‘dating’. Happier, I think. Just think about it a little,” he says with a final look. Shrugging slightly as if to brush off the sentimental feelings that are floating around, he stands and brushes his hands off on his thighs. 

Aang nods slightly at his words and sticks a hand out for Sokka to pull him up and together, they finish chopping the wood and stacking them by the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked about this with BeiFongsBitch and just thought I would put this up here. I know there are some bad grammatical errors as well as sentences that are run-on-y. It's just like... I *try* to proofread it right before I publish it, but I've read it so many times while attempting to write it, that I usually don't see it. So yeah. haha


	14. We Turn to Alcohol

They make it back onto campus just as the sun disappears behind the horizon. Aang and Sokka clamber out of the truck, their arms aching and both of them are in desperate need of a shower. 

As they’re trudging up the dorm buildings, Sokka’s phone lets out a ping signaling a text message. Groaning he pulls the phone out of his pocket and reads it before typing out a quick reply and pocketing his phone again. 

“We’re going to a party in a bit,” Sokka mumbles, fatigue lacing his words. The audible sound of their feet dragging along the concrete is the only thing that can be heard in the quiet parking lot. 

“Why in the world would we go to a fucking party after the day we just had? No. I’m not going, you’re out of your mind thinking I would.” Aang says back, too tired to put much emphasis or heat into his words.

“Suki’s going to be there, and I need a wingman,” he says back, as if that straightens everything out.

“Get Zuko to be your wingman.”

“Gross, no. When he gets alcohol in his system, all he can see is my sister or talk  _ about _ my sister and I really don’t want to hear that. Come on man, it’ll do you some good to have some fun. You’ve been moping over Toph all day, just relax for the night, then continuing worrying about it tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you know how things work dude. But, fine. I’ll go with you- but I’m leaving at midnight. No way I can last any longer on my feet than that,” Aang says as they come to the split in the walkway where they go to their separate dorm buildings. 

Pulling open the door to his dorm building, he trudges over to the elevator and punches the button a few times. Just thinking about the long night ahead filled with loud music and alcohol drains even more energy from him. 

The elevator finally dings and the doors open. Taking a deep breath, he climbs on and punches his floor number and leans against the back wall.

“Hold the door!” A voice rings.

Automatically, Aang’s hand shoots out and stops the elevator door from closing completely. 

“Thank-” the voice cuts off. 

Of course it would be Toph that asks him to hold the elevator door. She’s loaded down with shopping bags and dressed in form fitting clothes which obviously meant she was avoiding her feelings and drowning her sorrows at the mall. 

The both of them make eye contact and it feels as if the temperature spiked 20 degrees. Looking down at her shopping bags, Toph steps onto the elevator, keeping her distance from him. Slowly, the elevator door closes, locking them both in.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aang asks softly, still staring directly in front of him at the badly scratched elevator doors. 

He can hear her let out a deep sigh, “Talk about what?”

“Why you went shopping?”

“I can’t go shopping?” 

“We both know you only do that when you’re avoiding problems,” Aang says back, now turning his head to look at her. Her jaw is set and her eyes set forward. 

His shoulders drop even more than they already were, “Can we please just talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about, Aang? Whatever it was, whatever we  _ were _ , it’s over.”

The elevator doors open to their floor and Toph immediately walks out. But before she could get more than 3 feet away his voice rings out, “Do you regret it? What you did to us?”

The question causes her to falter slightly in her walk, but she continues on, not wanting to have this fight again in the hall. She gets to her door and unlocks it, dropping her shopping bags. She is just about to close the door when she hears from behind her, “You’re the whole reason that this even happened and you can’t talk to me?”

She whirls around, her face red with anger, “You’re the one who fucking ended it, Aang. You made the fucking choice, so live with it.”

“I ended it because it wasn’t ever supposed to go that far, Toph! I told you from the start that it wasn’t a good idea, that it would blow up in our faces” he steps closer to her, just inside her room but not far enough in that they could close the door.

His smell invades her senses and she fights the urge to close her eyes and lean into him. He smells of sweat, like he had been working out, but underneath that is the sandalwood and fresh laundry smell, something that always seems to cling to his skin. 

“I know it meant more to you than you’re letting on. You wouldn’t be this desperate to stay away from me if it didn’t. You wouldn’t have gone  _ shopping _ if it didn’t.”

“It meant nothing to me, Aang. It was just a stupid idea so let it go.” she says, not looking at him. 

“No, I’m not letting it go! You can’t tell me it didn’t mean anything to you, not after everything. So can you just fucking look at me for a minute?”

Toph’s eyes move to his and he can see the hurt on her face that most people would think is anger, “What do you want me to say, Aang? Do you want me to feel bad for kissing you that night? Or for fucking you? It was a friend helping a friend out. Stop reading so much into it, stop putting feelings in places there shouldn’t be!” Toph yells at him, stepping closer to him and hitting his chest with her fists, “Now get out of my room-”

“No, Toph. We’re not done talking about this!”

“Out! Get fucking out!” Toph gives him a hard shove which makes him stubble a step, but it’s far enough back that she can slam the door in his face. 

* * *

The moment Sokka and Aang walk into the party, red cups filled with some sort of alcohol are placed in their hands. Normally, Aang would either throw the contents of the drink out or give it to one of his friends, but tonight, he throws his head back and drains the cup's contents in two swallows. He turns and grabs the cup out of Sokka’s hands, who barely pays him any attention, and downs his cup as well. 

Walking further into the party, he makes his way to the kitchen and finds a large bowl field with the party’s Jungle Juice. He grabs a cup full and downs it and refills his cup a second time. Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system, making everything feel fuzzy and his stomach slightly warm, he knows he will be more than okay for the rest of the night. 

Smiling, Aang goes outside and walks around the backyard, trying to keep his mind off the fight he and Toph had earlier. It had been bad. Worse than their previous fights.

She had kicked him out.

Shaking his head, he takes a sip of his drink and walks further out into the yard. He eventually comes to a little seating area around a fire pit. No one from the party is out this far, most likely from the cold, but the fire is lit, so he takes a seat in one of the plastic lawn chairs. Even though he is several yards away from the house, he can still hear the music and bass pumping out into the night. This party was just begging for a police visit. 

Aang sits hunched over, his elbows on his knees and stares at the contents of his drink. When he glances up, he sees his roommate stumbling over to him. Seeing the house behind Gabriel, he realizes this is the house where it all began with him and Toph. Well, at least where it all started going downhill. 

“Hey man. Feels like I haven’t seen you in years!” Gabriel says to him, stumbling over and collapsing into the chair next to him. 

“Hey Gabe.” He was right, it did feel like years since he had last seen his roommate. Gabriel had gone home for the short winter break and then had been spending a lot of his time at either some girls house or his friends. 

“Where is everybody?” Gabriel asks, looking back towards the house, as if expecting Aang’s friend group to walk out of it any second. 

“Uh, it’s just me and Sokka I think, although I lost him the minute we walked into the house. I’m his wingman for the night” he says, gesturing towards the house.

Gabriel sits up in his chair and leans over towards Aang, suddenly seeming more sober than he was led to believe, “Well, you’re doing an excellent job of that. You okay?”

Aang looks over at him with a small smile and says, “Yeah. I just wanted to get away from the music.”

“No, Aang. I’m actually wanting to know, are you okay?”

Not knowing how to respond, he just looks over at the fire pit and stares at the flames and gives a small shake of the head, not really wanting to talk about it. 

Sensing that he is obviously not in the talking mood, Gabriel rubs his hands together and stands up from his chair. He walks over to Aang and places a hand on his shoulder making him look up at him, “Come find me if you want to talk, okay?”

Not being able to hold his gaze, Aang looks back down at the fire pit and nods his head and takes a sip of his drink. Gabriel squeezes his shoulder and walks back towards the house, singing some song. 

What feels like an hour or so later, he has emptied his cup and starts the walk back to the house to get a refill and warm up a little. The firepit wasn’t doing very much to warm him. 

The house is more packed than it was when he went outside, and he finds it slightly difficult to thread his way through the maze of bodies. Out of nowhere, he feels someone grab his hand and yank him back a few steps. Look back at the person who has tugged on his hand, he nearly chokes when he sees Toph with her signature smirk. 

“Well hello there mister heartbreak,” Toph shouts up to him, her words a little slurred. She is obviously here for the same reason he is- to get drunk and forget the night- because she is dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Completely different from her different party attire. 

“Toph.”

She just gives him another smirk before she turns and walks deeper in the house and up the stairs. Trying to keep her in his sight, and rushes after her, trying to keep his balance as he makes his way up the stairs. He sees her round a corner and for a moment she disappears.

Making his way around the corner, he sees it is a second living room type place that is filled with marijuana smoke and Toph sitting on one of the couches by herself, her head leaning back and her eyes closed. 

Slowly, Aang makes his way over to the couch she is sitting on and sits down next to her. 

“Toph…”

Her eyes crack open and she rolls her head along the couch cushion and breaks out into a big smile, “Aangy-Poo! You know, I threw up a little bit ago.”

“Oh you did?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay, I did it in a bush. Extra nourishment for the plant,” she says with a giggle. 

He smiles at her, happy that she isn’t yelling at him, “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

She chuckles a little and a small scowl adorns her face, “Aang? Why did you hurt me like that?”

“What?” The question steals the breath from his lungs. He really was not expecting that to come from her when she was just giggling about throwing up. 

“Can you do something for me?” She glances over at him, “Can you tell me the truth? I don’t care if it hurts me, just please be honest with me. Do you regret it?” she smiles a little bit at him, but it’s a sad smile. 

Aang turns and sits sideways on the couch, one leg up on the sofa with them while the other is still resting on the floor. He leans his head against the back cushion and looks her in the eyes, “The truth?” he asks. Toph nods slightly. “There are so many things I’d do for just one more night with you. I really am sorry, Toph. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. You were my worst choice and best decision. Losing your friendship has been the hardest thing, but I’m so glad we had that time together. I would still choose you every time. So, no. I don’t regret it.” 

Toph smiles at him again but doesn’t say anything to his confession. 

Understanding that she isn’t going to give him anything else, he stands up and wobbles slightly before turning and walking back down the stairs and out the front door. Taking a deep breath of the clean fresh air, he starts to head towards campus. 

The elevator button finally opens up onto his floor and he drags his feet over to his dorm room. As he reaches out to grab the door knob, he notices the sock hanging from it. Letting his head fall back, Aang lets out a long grown. He really just wants to get in the bed and sleep the night away. 

He moves so that his back is against the wall and slides down until he is resting on the floor next to his door. He can slightly hear some moans coming from the room, but he is drunk enough that he can block them out. Closing his eyes, he smiles to himself, still feeling good even though the world feels like it is tilting slightly. 

20 minutes must have gone by when the elevator dings onto his floor. He opens his eyes to see a boy with his backpack on and sober as hell hurrying to leave the elevator and walk towards his room. 

Glancing back at the elevator, Toph stumbles out and makes eye contact with Aang and smiles.

* * *

Seeing him there, sitting on the floor, makes her stomach flip- in a good way, not from the alcohol. Toph smiles down at him and she glances up and sees the sock on the doorknob of his room, and she can’t help but laugh at his expense. 

“Oh, god. That must really suck for you!” she laughs and leans against the wall in front of him for support."

“Yeah, it does,” he says. 

Toph eventually makes it to her room without the floor dropping out from beneath her. She gets the door open and glances back at Aang. He is hanging his head down with his elbows propped up on his elbows. 

“You know,” she calls out to him, “If I could take it all back, I would.”

Aang’s head snaps up at this, his eyes immediately finding hers, “What?”

“You said, I was your worst choice but best decision. But it was just a stupid decision to do what we did. I would take it back if I could. I never thought about you that way and I never should have.” With that, she opens her door and walks into her room and closes the door. 

She leans her back against the door and takes a deep breath. She swallows the bile that feels like it is crawling up her throat and attempts to steady the floor that is falling out from beneath her. 

* * *

Aang, still shocked at what she said, he holds onto the wall for support and stands up and without stumbling too much, makes his way over to her door. 

He just barely finishes knocking when she opens the door, “Oh, hello Mr. Heartbreaker,” she slurs as if she didn’t just talk to him. 

“What do you mean ‘You would take it back if you could’”?

“Oh,” Toph leans against the door frame again and puts her hand on his hip, “I meant, as much as I don’t want to admit it, that whole thing meant a lot to me, and it shouldn’t have,” She starts laughing at that sentence. “Can you believe that?,” She laughs out loud again, “I gave someone the power to hurt me like that, how weird is that? Definitely not something I do on the regular. God, you were my greatest heartbreak, so yeah. If I could take it back, I would. Totally not worth it.”

Aang furrows his eyebrows and feels the anger bubbling in his chest again. He stares down at Toph, who still thinks it is some kind of joke. Not able to keep the anger in his chest anymore, he lets it out, but not in the way he expects. He leans forward, cupping her face with both hands, and brings his lips down to hers. 


	15. We Do the Do Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is not proof read because i'm tired of looking at it. This chapter seriously took way too long to come out and that's on me. My seizures had gotten worse- like every fucking day- so was dealing with that bullshit and left me super tired and drained so writing was the last thing on my mind. Don't any of you hoes pity me, I get enough of that shit in my day to day life and it's so old. "Oh hannah, are you okay? / Have you tried this? / Well what have your doctors said?" Just tired of it so don't come at me with it cause i wont acknowledge it. ANYWAYS. This chapter is pure smut with, like, a little smudge of conversation at the end? I dunno. Have fun reading and leave your comments and constructive criticism because i love reading them!

Toph thought the alcohol-induced warmness in her belly felt good, but it was in no comparison to how he felt. She had completely forgotten the way his lips felt against hers, the warmth that it would spread through her and the fire it would start between her legs. 

Pushing up on her toes, Toph reaches out to his waist and pulls him closer. Aang pushes her back into the room and shuts the door rather roughly with his foot. Then shifts his grip from her cheek to the back of her head and his grasp became tighter as he nips at her lower lip.

The reminder of what has been happening between them breaks through the fog of her mind and she immediately pushes him off. Shock registers on his face for just a moment before it’s replaced by anger once more. The both of them are breathing hard and Toph is trying to calm the growing storm inside of her.

“The fuck?”

Aang takes a large step and erases the distance between them, their faces only a few inches apart. Their chests fight the space between them as they breath hard and she can smell the alcohol that lingers on his breath.

“You say I broke _your_ heart, but you have no idea what you have been putting me through these past couple weeks. So say it now. Say you don’t love me and I’ll leave. But, I know you Toph and you can’t lie to me.”

The drunken fogginess in her mind just barely makes sense of what he is saying, but hearing that word- the ‘L’ word- does something to her and she can’t help but push back up on her toes to feel his lips again. 

Aang immediately responds to her, placing his hands on her hips. He walks her backwards until they bump into her bed and he bends down slightly to grab her thighs to pick her and dumps onto the bed roughly. He immediately falls down onto her, their lips crushed together in a sloppy and harsh way. 

Toph’s arms start to encircle his shoulders, but he pulls them off of him and holds them down to the mattress. Her fingers curl in towards her palm, lightly scratching at his hand, wanting to touch him somehow. She arches her back in an attempt to bring her torso with his, but again, he moves out of the way. 

He moves his mouth from hers and starts kissing down her jaw and throat, still holding down her hands beside her head. Toph presses her head back into the pillow, giving him more access to her neck, enjoying any skin contact she can get, even if it is just his nose brushing against her jaw line as he moves further down. 

“Aang-” she manages to get out but he nips at her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. Attempting to free her hands, she attempts to twist them in his grip, but he just grunts at her effort before letting them go and pulling her shirt up a little.

Every inch of ivory colored skin he reveals, he can’t help but place open mouth kisses on and occasionally nibbles on. When he had let go of her wrists, Toph’s hands immediately went to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. 

Her back arches and Aang grips her small waist in his hands trying to hold her down. His lips brush against her skin with every inch that is revealed as he continues to pull her shirt up. He pulls the material over her head and throws it to the floor, beginning the pile of clothes that will grow larger and larger throughout the night. 

Toph grips his face to pull him up for another kiss, which he eagerly gives with a bruising force. Dragging a hand down her waist, Aang slips his hand under her waistband, just lightly touching her.

“Fuck, Aang. Don’t tease, please-” Toph pulls herself from the kiss and they rest their foreheads together. She opens her eyes and sees Aang staring down at her, his pupils blown wide, black almost completely consuming the grey. 

Pressing deeper into her, he runs a finger through her wet slit and thrusts a finger into her without warning. Toph lets out a hiss at the sudden intrusion, pressing her head harder into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut. 

“You know,” he murmurs, setting an agonizingly slow pace, “Call me selfish if you want. But, I don’t ever want anyone else to see you like this. It’s only for me.” Aang keeps his eyes trained on her face, watching her reaction to the feeling of him pressing inside of her. 

She is thrusting her hips up into his fingers, trying to get him to pick up the pace. He moves his fingers into her a little faster, giving her the friction she is searching for, he curls his fingers, brushing against that spot that makes her cry out his name. 

Toph is digging her fingernails harder into his shoulder as she nears her edge, the warmth in her stomach is curling tighter and tighter.

“Toph,” she opens her eyes and looks at him, his face is serious but there’s a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, “I want you to say it.” She shakes her head in confusion, not understanding what he is meaning. Her breathing is labored as she gets closer, “I want you to say that it is only for me.”

When she hesitates for a moment, Aang slows his fingers down causing a groan to come from Toph. She lifts her head to look down at him and sees that he is actually wanting her to say it. 

“Say it, Toph.”

She drops her head back down to the pillow, another groan coming from her. She lifts her hands from clutching the sheets to digging the heel of her hands into her eyes, “Fuck, fine Aang. It’s for you. It’s always been just for you," her voice on the edge of a whimper. 

Hearing these words, he smiles and sits back on his knees to completely pull her sweatpants and panties off. Returning his fingers to her he goes back to the original pace and watches her reactions for a moment. Leaning over her and kisses her cheek until she moves her hands from her face and she turns her head slightly to face him and gets a sloppy kiss from him. He presses his thumb back against her clit and goes in time with the thrust of his fingers.

Again, the pressure builds until it finally breaks. She swears she blacks out for a moment, because when she finally opens her eyes, Aang is over her, pressing kisses to her stomach and chest. 

Slowly, he climbs up her body, pressing his mouth against her here and there before finally facing her. The alcohol in her system makes him slightly blurry, but her thoughts have never been so clear, “Make me yours.”

Toph doesn’t think it's possible, but his eyes become a darker shade of grey and he flips her over so that she is on her stomach, “All fours, now.”

A shot of arousal goes through her at his words as she scrambles to follow his instruction. She glances behind her and sees that he has rid himself of his pants and is also pulling his shirt off as he situates himself behind her. 

Aang runs the tip of his dick along her folds, coating the tip with her arousal. Toph pushes back her hips trying to get her point across that she wants him to do _something,_ but he just pulls away. 

“What?” he whispers to her. “What do you want, Toph?” His hand runs up her back and undoes her bra, letting it slide down her arms and to the bed beneath her. She closes her eyes, trying to concentrate. Fighting through her drunkenness and the arousal to find her words, the ones that he wants to hear.

“I want- fuck,” she moans as he presses his dick harder against her, almost slipping inside before he pulls back. “I want you, Aang. God, please. I only want you.” 

Smiling at her words once again, he finally pushes in slowly. Toph drops her head when he bottoms out, a content sigh leaving her lips. A shallow thrust rocks her just slightly and the angle they are at, he is hitting her just right and she knows that she won’t last long. 

Aang begins to pick up speed and she attempts to brace herself for when his hips smack into her ass, but the sensations he is giving her is too much. Just as her arms are about to give out from underneath her, she feels his hand wrap her hair around his hand and pull her head back. A loud gasp comes from her lips at the slight pain and is quickly replaced by a moan. With her head pulled back, her back arches, causing him to hit at a completely new angle. 

Leaning down so that his front is flush against her back, “You are mine, Toph. No matter what happens, you are mine.” His breath tickles her neck as it brushes across and a shiver shoots down her spine. 

Aang sits back up, and starts to thrust harder into her. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Toph’s breathy moans are the only sounds that can be heard in the room. The arch in her back deepens as she begins to tip toe near the edge of her second climax. 

He pulls harder on her hair and grips her hip with his other hand to thrust more roughly into her, his thumb rubbing over the dimples in her lower back, trying to get her over the edge. He loves the sight of his dick going in and out of her and the small wave that her ass gives when he smashes into her. When she finally cums, he hears the beginning of his name come from her lips but it gets cut off by a moan. 

Her arms give out from underneath her and she drops her face into the pillow, the aftershocks of her orgasm runs through her, and the oversensitivity makes her squeeze her eyes shut. 

At the end of her climax, her walls had given one final squeeze around him, triggering his own release. He continues thrusting, the aftershocks of Tophs climax helping him along. Slowly, and then all at once, he stops thrusting his hips into her and falls to the side, careful to not fall on her. 

Toph turns her head to look at him laying on his side looking at her with a small smile. He reaches out for her with an arm and sluggishly pulls her to him. 

“Who knew that you could be rough,” she whispers to him. 

“Who knew you would let someone have their way with you,” he shoots back, earning a giggle from her. 

“Only for you, anyone else would get their testicles ripped off.” 

A large smile is on Aang’s face as he closes his eyes and snuggles his head against her. 

“Are you still going to feel this way in the morning?” Toph asks tentatively. 

“I’m going to feel like this for the rest of my life,” he whispers into her hair and falls asleep right after the words leave his lips. A small smile graces Toph’s lips and she nuzzles closer to him, pulling him as close as possible to her.

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight peeks through the curtains and shines directly into Toph’s eyes. Groaning at the harsh light, she attempts to turn over to face the wall but is held still by a strong pair of arms. 

Slightly confused, she looks down at the arm wrapped just under her bare breasts. Recognizing the familiar pattern of freckles on his forearm, she smiles in remembrance of last night. She remembers how he had made her repeat how he was his over and over again. 

Toph closes her eyes and snuggles back into him, falling back asleep to the sound of his breathing. 

* * *

When he wakes up, the sunlight is pouring into the room and he instantly realizes he is pressed up against Toph. Her smell of mint fills his senses and he buries his nose in her hair, inhaling her. 

He has missed this, the cuddling. Even the platonic cuddling, he would have done anything to have it back. But, after last night, he knows there is no going back from what they had done. 

Releasing his hold on her, he traces his finger along her shoulder, connecting invisible dots along her pale skin and slowly, he wakes her up. 

Rolling over, Toph presses her face into his chest, groaning a little, “I know we have to talk about last night, but can’t we just go get Mickey Mouse shaped waffles first?”

Kissing the top of her head, he whispers, “Of course, whatever you want.”

Pulling her head back slightly, she looks him the eyes, “Don’t start that mushy crap with me. I can still kick you ass.”

A light chuckles comes from him before he retorts, “Yeah, okay. You’re like 4 feet tall and weigh 20 pounds. You couldn’t take down a garden gnome.”

“Whatever. You’re not invited to breakfast anymore” Toph mumbles.


	16. We Sorta Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a second to thank each and every one of you who have read this story. It has over 5k views and it means so much to me. I never thought it would get as noticed as it has. All of you mean so much to me.  
> PS. I had this part written the day after I had posted last chapter, i was just like, ill let this sit for a while and post next week. and i swear i meant to, but then like, Cute Guy From Bar, Thunderstorms, and The Wedding happened and i kind of forgot. so yeah. haha.  
> PPS. YA BITCH GOT ENGAGED LAST NIGHT.

Toph only protests a few times about them stopping by his room so he can change. When he opens the door, he sees Gabriel walking another Hispanic guy to the door, most likely the guy he got lucky with the night before. 

The roommates raise their eyebrows at each other, “We’ll talk later,” Gabriel mutters to Aang as him and the guy walk out into the hallway and close the door behind them.

“I didn't know Gabe was gay,” Toph stage whispers to Aang. 

“I didn't either. It's always been girls that he's brought back. Whatever, I'll talk to him later about it,” he says back, pulling open the top drawer and pulling out a hoodie and sweatpants. 

Walking over, Toph peaks into the drawer and plucks out another one of his hoodies and pulls it over her head. The sleeves go all the way down to her finger tips, almost completely covering them and stretches down to the middle of her thighs. 

She turns to his mirror that is hung up on the closet door, she adjusts her hair and wipes the crusties out of her eyes. 

Aang looks over at her and can't help but smile at the sight of her in his too big hoodie. Although she had been known to steal his clothes, seeing her in them after last night and after not talking to her for so long warms his chest. 

He walks over to her and wraps his arms over her shoulders so that her head is just peeking out from behind his arms. He rests his chin on the top of her head and looks at their reflections. 

“What?” Toph asks, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

His smile widens at her question, “Nothing. Just can't believe you're already stealing my shit again.”

Toph smirks back at his reflection, “Well, you know me. Making your life as difficult as possible.” 

They walk to the cafeteria with his arm slung over her shoulders, and the whole walk there, Toph is talking about one of the lectures she had gone to recently, waving her arms around dramatically. 

“I'm just saying, he could have explained the actual equation so much better.” Toph continues to bitch about her professor and Aang can’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face. 

They were back to normal and there was never a smidge of awkwardness that morning when they woke up and got dressed. Even though they said they would talk about last night and where they stood, he knew he would be happy with any outcome as long as he had her by his side. 

A little further away, Katara and Zuko were also walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast when they spotted Aang and Toph together. She grabs him by the arm and points them out, only slightly confused. 

“Did you know they made up?” she whispers urgently.

“No? Why would I know that? You talk to them more than I do. Why are you whispering?” Katara doesn't answer him but starts walking quickly towards the cafeteria. 

Once inside, she sees them at their regular table cutting into waffles and laughing at something. She squints her eyes at them in suspicion. Walking over, she sets her purse down on the table and continues to stare at them. 

Aang looks up at her while Toph cuts into her waffle, “What?” Confusion laced through his words. 

Toph sticks the chunk of waffle on her fork in her mouth and looks up at Aang and then over to Katara, her eyebrows also raised in question. 

“Nothing. Was just wondering what's going on,” she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. 

“Uhhh. Eating Mickey Mouse waffles like we do every Saturday morning. What's going on with you?” Toph asks, both of them clearly trying to avoid the subject. Katara sits down in her spot and stares at the two of them.

“I mean, what's-” she starts to say, but is cut off by Sokka. 

“Everyone! This is Suki! Suki, this is Aang, Zuko, and my sister, Katara,” he says, pointing out each person respectively. 

Aang drops his fork and it clatters onto the table, “Oh, this is the girl you've been talking about?” Aang semi- yells before turning to her, “Dude, he won't shut up about you. I listened to him talk nonstop about you on a 2 hour car ride.” 

Suki’s eyes widen and her jaw drops, “No way,” she says, barely able to contain a giggle. She pulls out the chair next to Aang and sits down next to him, “Do tell me more.”

Sokka immediately pulls the chair out beside Suki and sits down, pointing a finger across her at Aang, “You better fucking not, or I’ll tell Toph what you said.” Aang’s face pales and his eyes gain a slightly panicked look. 

“Bitch, what?!” Toph says, poking her head around Aang. 

“Oh shit, she's small. I didn't realize she was here,” Sokka mutters, “I'm going to get waffles. Suki, you stay here. Don't listen to anything these fuckers say.”

* * *

Toph plops down onto Aang’s bed and pulls the Switch controller off of its stand, “So, what does Sokka know that I don't?” 

Aang moves to sit beside her, pulling the other controller off its stand and getting into his gaming position: Just within reach to push Toph off the bed, but not close enough that he could fall off himself, “Uh, probably how annoying you are.” 

“Hardy ha-ha. You're so funny,” she says sarcastically. They're halfway through the first map when she bring it up again. “Seriously. What was he talking about?” 

Glancing over at her, he recognizes her expression. It's the same one she had when he cut it off with her the first time.

“I told him that I thought you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost you because I took the risk to get laid,” he says wearily.

Toph glances over at him for a second before returning her eyes to the tv screen. She chews on her lower lip for a moment before sighing and saying, “Well, to be fair, I risked it too to get laid.” 

Once they had finished a few races, Toph kicking his ass every single time, they laid back in his bed staring at nothing. 

“We need to talk about it,” she whispers. 

Aang turns hIs head to look at her in shock. He really thought he was going to have to force her into this conversation. 

He was dreading it the more they put it off. The longer he thought about what happened between them, the more he thought that there was no way for them to fix what had happened between them. 

“Yeah.” 

Toph takes a deep breath and starts, “Last night, you said something,” she says, her voice low. Honestly, she could be referring to anything. The admission at the party. How he made her say she was his. How he forced himself into her room after her shopping spree. “You said, ‘if you don't love me to say something’.”

Oh fuck. That. She's talking about that. He barely remembers saying that. 

“Aang,” she whispers, turning her head to look at him, “Do you love me?” Her gaze never wavers from him and he finds it hard to say anything.

Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat he whispers back, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

She turns back to face the ceiling. She thought that question was hard to ask, but her next one is stuck in her throat and is straining to not come out. 

Closing her eyes, she pushes the words from her mouth, “Why didn't you just tell me instead of just ending it?” She honestly doesn't know if she wants to hear the answer. She's ready to bolt, her body tense and waiting. 

“Because, at the time, I would have rather lost you as a lover to keep you as a friend, than to lose you all together. I knew that if you knew, you would panic and do something drastic, “ he says honestly. “Although, you did that anyways and I should have really seen that coming, knowing you.” 

Toph snorts slightly at that. He really knows her and how to call her out on her bullshit. Attempting to sleep with Todd/Tanner/Tommy was pretty drastic.

“Yeah, I guess I can see your train of thought on that.”

“But, all the things you said about us,” Aang starts, “Would you really take it all back? Would you really take the time we had together back?” 

Toph takes a deep shaky breath. She honestly doesn't know. These past two weeks were the hardest thing she had to go through, and she didn't have her best friend next to her through it.

On the other hand, they never would have come to this point. They never would have slept together, gotten to know each other intimately, seen parts of each other that no one else has. 

“No,” she finally says. “No, I wouldn't take it back.” 

Aang smiles at her admission. All the other things she had said, he knew she had only said it out of anger, trying to hurt him in the worst way possible as a way to defend herself. 

He rolls over onto his side and looks at her, taking in all of her features. “Toph, I-,” 

Before he can get another word out, the door slams open and Gabriel walks in, “Aang, we need to talk- oh shit, did I just interrupt something?”

“No, it's fine,” Toph says, pushing Aang back and sitting up, “I'll go, you guys obviously need guy time. I'll come find you later,” she says, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

Gabriel watches her leave before turning back to his roommate, “Dude, I slept with a guy.”


End file.
